


Storms

by OverusedInkPen



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-03-30 14:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 28,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3940984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverusedInkPen/pseuds/OverusedInkPen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a happy mistress to the god of thunder and like any other woman you wouldn't mind a little more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You're the One That I Want

Your flings with the norse god of thunder had been going on for a bit over a year, the 6 foot and blond male would almost take you weekly. You enjoyed your little time with Thor, though you were naked for the majority of it and in come cases asleep for the remainder. You knew the days when he was coming too, when the sky would turn gray when the weatherman didn't predict it or when a large, out of season storm was on it's way to your home in New York. So you would purposefully find outfits that didn't require you to wear a bra or panties; he liked those more.   
  
"Oh shit it's gonna rain!" Aldora said looking out the window from her desk, your head perked up from the paperwork in front of you. "Damn weatherman doesn't know what the hell he's talking about." she cursed, it was the 5th time that month that Thor had visited and he was about to get all the meteorologists fired. A large smile spread over your face and you looked at the amount of papers you had left to fill out. It wouldn't take you less than ten minutes to get home and be ready for Thor.   
  
"Why are you so happy when this happens?" she asked leaning on your desk still eating bits of her lunch from earlier. "Because these days are the best." you replied rushing to fill out the paperwork. You couldn't let Thor get impatient, he would fly himself over to your workplace and fuck you on the desk. "Do you get off from getting soaking wet when you leave or something?" you looked up to her thinking 'You would too if you had the god of thunder on his way for you.'   
  
Aldora stopped asking questions after that and you finished the work in no time, "I'll see ya tomorrow!" you called to her as the elevator doors closed. When you stepped out onto the streets you felt the wind whipping against you, hair getting in your vision you groaned. "Could you have made it less windy?!" you mumbled to the heavens, a few moments later the wind slowed down a few knots and you smiled to yourself. He actually listened to you.   
  
With your hands freezing cold and your entire body soaked you pushed your key into your apartment door, you let out a breath, he wasn't in your apartment yet. Quickly you pushed your skirt down and off your body you hopped to your bedroom. You had to change your underwear since you had little time to change into anything that made you look attractive while going commando.   
  
Throwing putting any actual clothes on out the window as soon as you had the matching lace bra and panties on you went straight to your hair. Thor wouldn't pay that much attention to if you had any makeup on but he had a thing for two things on your body. Your hair and your ass, that was why you made an effort to make your hair look as nice as possible before you heard the window to the fire escape open.    
  
His heavy footsteps were cushioned by the carpet and you looked at yourself in the mirror, you looked presentable enough for him as he appeared behind you in the mirror. His serious look from the beginning had faded gradually until a small grin played at his lips when he saw you. "Come." he said offering you his hand, which you of course took.   
  
"You're still going to teach me how to take your armor off?" you asked placing your hand in his. He chuckled quietly, "Of course." he promised pulling you into his metal chest plate. Since your first time with Thor you had always been mesmerized by how quickly he took the metal plates off of his body, his fingers moving in between the plates to unfasten invisible ties under his armor.   
  
Your feet touched soft...cloud below your feet. You never really thought of what the room you both were in was made of, you had been there plenty of times but you had always been preoccupied. You only knew it happened to be in the clouds which was what made you think that the room had been made of clouds. The entire room only consisted of a wooden bed with intricate carving on the headboard and sheets made of pelts. Then on occasion you two on top of said bed.   
  
Minutes after you had arrived you stood in front of him, he was almost down to his tunic, you just couldn't get the last knot on the chest plate. He smiled, actually smiled a large toothy grin, down at you happily as you bit your lip trying to get the knot. "I understand you're strong but how the hell do you manage to get this thing this tight?" you asked as you fiddled with the knot more. "Magic." he responded playfully, or he might have been serious. A few pulls later the plate fell onto the ground around him with the other parts of his armor, you squealed in happiness.   
  
In only his dark gray tunic he picked you up in his arms kissing you. He was an extremely dominant person and you were submissive which you did not mind at all. He had never explained why he chose you in the first place, or why he wanted to see you more than once. He only told you that he hand selected you from the millions of others to serve as his mistress. You didn't like being called his mistress, it made you sound like you were a whore. Most would say you were since you were screwing the god of thunder and had been since the day you met him.   
  
The air around you was hot, damp and very humid, which caused you both to work up a sweat before you even got started. You kissed his neck, gently biting and nipping at the soft skin as you reached behind yourself to unhook your bra, you pulled the bra down and then threw it to the right leaving your breasts uncovered but pressed against Thor's chest. His hands were under the thin fabric of your panties squeezing your ass as he moaned. You had already taken off his tunic along with his underwear leaving him naked under you, Thor's hands traveled under you, just to start teasing you he fingered you slowly, pushing a finger inside of you.   
  
You groaned, lips leaving his collarbone and you moved your hips further onto his finger, "Another, Thor." you begged, he didn't comply as he turned the tables and changed to a more missionary type position. He pulled your panties off and threw them by his armor, was he going to be a panty thief or was that on accident? You pushed that thought aside as he pushed two fingers inside of you, he watched you writhe and moan over only two of his fingers move inside of you. "You are wetter than usual." he notes removing his fingers to your disliking. "You're turning me on more than usual." he looked at you confused at the lingo and you rolled your eyes. "You're being much more alluring than usual." you translated, that made him smile cockily and return a hand to your clit where he rubbed a circular pattern making you moan.     
  
There is a flash of white around you and then a loud clap of thunder, you jump in surprise closing your legs. He mutters an apology, since the storm was his fault in the first place, then pushed your legs apart again. Your fingers dig into the furs around your body as he placed your knees on his shoulders, this was a new position. Majority of the time new positions with Thor felt amazing. He thrusted inside of you quickly making you scream in pleasure, you officially put the position you were in on the list of ones to do again.   
  
Thor was relentless and you soon found pleasure in that. He gets to work quickly, slamming into you with grunts and he didn't hesitate with anything he did. He never did, only when he took you the first time and you were a virgin was he ever so gentle, though he always did hold you after sex, like it was something mandatory. He would wrap his arms around you, rest his head in curve of your neck and leave kisses around the area his lips happened to be.   
  
With your hips in the air you couldn't do much to gain any control, you only could scream and moan as he moved. You desperately wanted a bit of control, to be able to cause him as much pleasure as possible, since you thought you owed it to him. As if he read your mind your legs soon were wrapped around his waist and he laid you fully on your back. He is close to an orgasm, judging by the rumble in his throat and his grunts were getting louder. You were just about there also, pure bliss riding over you as you tangled your fingers in his hair.   
  
"Oh, god Thor." you moaned one hand digging into the skin of his back, with one final scream of his name you came with Thor not far behind you with a yell. Just as the many times before he held you as you both fell asleep, he was always the big spoon curling into a fetal position and you mimicked it curling into him. His arm wrapped around your waist he kept you close.   
  
.  
  
When you woke up he was still sleeping and knowing Thor he was going to be out for a while. You got up, stretching your entire body yawning. You picked up his soft tunic and slipped it on. You would have to wait for him to wake up before you were going anywhere. Sighing you decided a few more minutes of sleep before he woke up wouldn't hurt, so you turned and saw him smiling at you. He was lounging on his side supporting his head with his arm and you moved over to him. "Good morning God of Thunder." you said moving some of his blonde hair out of his eyes.   
  
He opened his mouth to say his usual morning after 'thank you.' you stopped him, "You're welcome Thor." you said tucking hair behind your ear as you leaned down to kiss him. Those were the few moments you ever really felt important to him.

Thor dropped you off at your apartment _without_ your panties, and you let him leave with them. It wasn’t in a matching set with your bra so you weren’t too worried. 


	2. The Argument Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aliens invade New York and you are having none of Thor's shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea when the relation ship between the reader and Thor actually began, nor where Jane fits into all of this. Maybe I'll address that later

“When will I see you again?” you asked not quite wanting to leave his arms as you landed in your living room. He had yet to put you down on the ground so you were eye level with him and he clearly didn’t want to let you go either. “I’m not sure.” he responds, “I’ll come as soon as I can.” he kissed you again before putting you down.

There was a clear height difference between the both of you. Obviously he towered over you at his godly height and you stayed closer to the ground. “See you soon.” you said as a final goodbye and he let go of your hand.

A part of you wished there wouldn’t be a goodbye but he was god and he had his godly duties that no mortal could get in the way in. Plus what type of relationship could you have, a mortal and a god. He was probably already betrothed to some beautiful goddess so what you want doesn’t really matter in that scheme.

You watch him fly away and sigh, for those few hours that you’re with him you feel like you’re that goddess he’s marrying in a few years. You feel like you aren’t just another average human being out of the 7 billion on the planet. When he leaves, well you’re reduced to that same normal status.

You then close the window and walk away only to remind yourself how many people can say they fuck the god of thunder on a regular basis and you’re such a badass bitch. That makes you feel good enough to get through the rest of your day. Which will consist of going back down to your office.

Most people wouldn’t pinpoint you as a cop and when you tell people that you are most kind of scoff before you yank out your badge. Which was a great feeling. You get cleaned up and dressed for another day of work before heading out the door.

The day started like any other would, you meeting your partner at the station drinking some coffee before going to patrol. The only plus side to being a cop in New York was that something was always happening, there was no boring moments when you were on patrol. Especially that day.

You did the normal things you did when patrolling, joked around with your partner, Holly Holmes. Which mostly consisted of the both of you talking absolute shit about the people in the database and how beat up they look in their mug shots. It makes you laugh and it passes the time. There was the usual dispute between citizens you were required to make yourself look like you cared about.

Then the aliens started coming through this wired portal in the sky and you were not at all prepared.

You heard Holly go, “Oh shit.” while you were talking to this old man making you turn around to see what she was cursing about. Just as you turned the first one came flying through the portal. Your first instinct was to pull your gun out and shoot the damn thing and that is sure as hell what you did.

Holly on the other hand started called everyone, literally everyone. Those were her words, “We’re gonna need everyone.”

When your clip went out (Which was about a minute later)  you were less concerned with killing the damn things as much as you were getting everyone out of the area. There were two very large apartment buildings on either side of the flow of aliens spilling from the portal, and sure enough they were releasing hell on both of them.

Orders went to Holly to start evacuating the building to your left while you took care of the other one. Everyone in the lobby was already hauling ass out of the building and you just had to deal with the other 20 or so floors.

To some extent you had to thank the initial panic to getting most people out of the building, but there was always that one person on the 14th floor when there was no way you were gonna use the elevator.

Sprinting up 14 flights of stairs was no cakewalk (the fact that you were with Thor last night and the feeling in your thighs had just returned did not help) but when you made it there sure as hell was a very large hole blown into the wall letting in very high speed winds making it even harder for you to get to the person stuck on the balcony.

The winds were almost abnormally high, your hair was blown out of the lazy bun you had put in that morning. The one day you choose not to put bobby pins in it. With your hair flying everywhere your sight was not actually the greatest. You were pretty sure it was a sight to see, you hanging from the hole in the building reaching for the small boy stuck. With your long hair flying in the wind, you’re pretty sure thats how he saw you.

You barely had seconds to react before you felt him scoop you up into his arms. There was a reaction, a very loud scream coming from your mouth, that only stopped when you realized who was carrying you.

“Calm down My Lady.” he said calmly as if this was another day for him, which in retrospect it probably was.

"Was this is you? I swear to God Thor if this is your fault.” you scolded him like you weren’t hundreds of feet above the ground and he had the power to drop you.  If he weren’t for the amount of concentration on his face you would have believed he rolled his eyes at your statement. “It is none of my fault.” he clarified. “It was my brothers doing.”

You knew who his brother was, of the very few times he did talk to you, somehow, you had learned of Loki. He had spoken very little of him albeit he did mention of the crimes he committed.

"Alright, there are aliens invading my city because of your brother. How do you plan on cleaning this up?” you asked, god you sounded like your mother.

“I have yet to think that far.” he responded landing on the top of a tower. It took you all of 3 seconds to realize where you were. Stark Tower. “Why am I here?” you asked, even if there was a godly power helping save the city you still felt the need to help.

“I need you safe.” he responded about to fly off again before you caught him by the cape. “Safe? Since when do you care about my safety? And then what makes you think I’m staying up here?”  

He was growing tired of your questions and responses but you refused to let him leave without listening to you. “What type of question is that?” he asked turning to look at you. “The type you should answer.” Now he really rolled his eyes. He really did act like an annoying teenager sometimes.

"Stay, please that is all I ask of you.” he said flying off. You opened your mouth ready to spit something back at him before he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright I can kinda guarantee more chapters at this point.


	3. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet Tony Stark and see a new side of him

Not to your liking, the first person you saw was not Thor but the person who owned the tower himself.

He asked your name gaining your attention making you stand up from the couch in the lounge. “Thor told you about me?” you asked sort of hesitant of what Thor did say about you. Sure you fucked Thor on the regular but you weren’t exactly a willing party for Tony Stark.

“Well he told me your name and that you would be here. Any other dirt I have yet to dig up.” he said jokingly. “Well its nice to meet the person whose living room I’ve been sitting in.” you said smiling trying to be polite.

“Do you want another drink?” he offered, he must have noticed the glass sitting on the table. “Since you’re offering sure. I hope you don’t mind I drank some of your scotch.”

He walked behind the bar and laughed at your statement, “This is a open bar, open to anyone who gets into this room 24/7 and that isn’t very often ironically.”

You followed him to watch him pour your drink as you do with every one and he seemed to know exactly which one you had drank from. Those were skills you wished you had.

“So how do you and Thor know each other?” Tony asked making you smile and chuckle, although you were feeling kind of uncomfortable around him. “Well I don’t know if I want to tell you that.” you answered, because you didn’t want to tell a stranger that you were fucking the God of Thunder. Especially one that was friends with him.

“Why?” he asked clearly prying. “If you wanted to know so bad you should have asked him yourself.” you retorted with a smirk. “Well, we didn’t have much time there was the entire alien invasion and Loki thing going on. The question never really had time to be asked.”

He poured himself his drink of choice and you sat yourself down at the bar. “Well, we can just say we met on the street.” you answered, the answer was halfway true. You first saw him on the street before he flew off with you to the odd cloud room in the sky.

Tony nodded as if approving of the answer. “So, what interest does Thor have in a NYPD officer?” he asked. God, he was really trying to figure out why you were affiliated with Thor and the more he tried the more you were determined not to let him find out.

“Why do you have so much interest in me and what I’m doing with my life?” you asked confronting him head on. “I have interest in those who my friends are willing to save. He pulled you out of the hundreds in that crowd and brought you here. Therefore you mean something to him. I plan on finding out what.”  

You laughed, although it was more like a larger exhale of breath. Tony did have a point, before the battle even began he made it a point to fly down and save you. Maybe you were more than a woman on the side.

Tony must have picked up on the thought as it played through your head, he leaned closer to you from the other side of the bar as he spoke again, “Thor chooses his friends carefully and no matter how much you think he doesn’t care his actions today clearly proved you wrong.”

You nodded in somewhat agreement and tapped your nails on the side of the glass, even though there was a clear motive behind Thor dropping you off at Stark Tower but you still felt like nothing to him.

Just as silence started to gloss over the two of you Thor made his entrance landing loudly outside. He looked angry, well he always kind of looked angry the way he set his jaw and walked. Just, most of the time when he saw you he would sort of smile as if already imagining you without your clothes on. Only now he was just looking at you.  

“I stayed.” you said as he entered the building and walked towards you and Tony. “You should be happy I listened.” you added lifting your drink to your lips. “I apologize for being so demanding of you.” he said sounding rather genuine.

“Now Tony if you would excuse us I have to take her home.” he said with a small, fake smile.

You said a quick goodbye to Tony before walking away with Thor. “I have a question.” you said as soon as you got outside. “Ask away.” he stated as you tried to keep up with him, his long strides made it hard with your clearly shorter legs.

“Are you mad?” you asked making him stop walking, “Why would I be angry?” he asked looking down at you. “I don’t know why. You just look mad.” you said hoping to god Tony wasn’t watching you. “Well, you always look mad but now you kind look very mad.”

“I’m not.” he clarified wrapping an arm around your waist before flying off. You landed on the fire escape and he got to opening your window as you spoke again. “Can you please talk to me.” you pleaded as he slid the window open. “About what?” he questioned clearly getting tired of hearing your mouth.

You sighed and climbed through the window with a little help from him. “I don’t know you just seem off, like something's bugging you.” you voiced as he got through the window. “I’m just tired.” he voice shutting the window rather forcefully. “Tired as in physically? Emotionally?” you asked turning around to look at him. 

“Both.” he said making it sound more like he was asking himself. He sat himself down on the couch and you walked towards him as he started to take his armour off. “Let me.” you said gently pushing his hands away.

You took his armour off of him in silence just listening to him breathe and concentrating on what you were doing. You untied the final part of his breastplate and set it on the ground next to your feet. “Do you want to talk about it? What ever it is.” you asked running your hands through his blond hair watching his jaw set. He shook his head before looking up at you.

“I think I have some more comfortable clothes that can fit you.” you said moving away from him and to your bedroom before he caught you by your wrist.

“Don’t leave.” he said, although it was more like a command. “Okay, you can come with me.” you reasoned not sure what he wanted from you. It did become clear what he wanted when he picked you up and placed you in his lap. “Stay _here_.” he said before pressing his lips to yours. Well he made it clear where here was.

“I will as long as you want me to.” you said as his hands made their way up your tank top. “These clothes are a little harder to get off and please don’t rip them.” you reminded him making him chuckle “I’ll be careful.” he vowed unbuckling your belt, you helped him slide your pants off before you kissed him again.

Everything seemed the slow down that night, like he was searching for something more in you. It was the first time you weren’t in the sky when you had sex. It was just in your bed and simple with no storms nor thunder. Well there was a small storm but you don’t think that was his fault.

Your bed was only a queen leaving the both of you with very little space to share, but you like it that way. It was oddly comforting, for the both of you, with him taking up more than half of the bed and you having to lay down halfway on top of him.

It was the first time you ever got to actually see him sleep and it was cool. For some reason you always though that, as a god, he would never actually sleep. Sure as hell you could feel his slow breath on your neck as he breathed making you smile. It meant he felt safe enough in your home to sleep there.

Maybe you were important.  


	4. The Andrew Keller Veto Right (and the Robb West Exception)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aldora is smarter than she appears

Not very long after that your life went back to a semi normal status. Semi-normal due to your now daily communication with Tony Stark. Without fail nearly daily he would text you and due to your need not to come off rude you texted back. He made you laugh and ironically, despite your past beliefs, he wasn’t a bad guy.

It was a sunny Friday afternoon and your friend Aldora was sitting next to you on your couch. It was your weekly movie marathon and it was her turn to choose a movie. Romance movies weren’t usually her choice but _Stuck in Love_ was playing.

“Who are you texting?” she asked taking her eyes from the TV to look at you. “No one.” you dismissed her question not stopping her interest. “No one.” she mocked rolling her eyes. “‘No One’ should not make you smile like that.” she argued looking ready to snatch the phone from your grip.

“Since when do I not have to right to smile at my phone?” you asked putting up an argument earning a ‘bitch please’ look from Aldora.

You had known Aldora since kindergarten, if there was one person who knew you better than you knew yourself it was her. _You had a lifetime worth of memories with her_ along with a lifetime worth of mistakes. She knew the way your were looking at your phone, she knew it meant trouble whether you would admit it or not.

“Since Andrew Keller in 10th grade.” she retorted quickly making you gasp. “There was a promise his name would never be spoken again, except for the Andrew Keller Veto Right.” she laughed at your statement throwing her head back making her red hair fly through the air.

“I am your best friend I am here for your own good. I told you that Andrew Keller was a bad idea before you even started messaging him. 2 months later where were we?” she said making you give her the angriest look you could conjure in that moment.

“I’m an adult I can make wise choices.” she scoffed at that answer and you could see her start to bring up a list of bad choices you’ve made within the past 6 months.

“Ya know what I withdraw that statement before I am bombarded with my own stupidity.” Aldora nodded in approval knowing she won the argument.

“So are you going to tell me who you’re texting or am I going to find out the hard way?”

“One second.” you responded before shooting Tony a text.

**am i allowed to telling my best friend that im texting you?**

Aldora eyed you suspiciously as you laid your phone on your stomach and turned your eyes back to the movie. You could feel her thinking through if she was going to launch herself at your phone and take it from you by force or if she wasn’t.

_**depends…can she be trusted** _

You rolled your eyes and laughed at Tony’s answer, you were tempted to tell her then.

**can you trust me?**

_**yes**_

**then you can trust her for fucks sake Stark**

_**fine then, I didn’t need your attitude Ms. NYPD tell her.** _

“Tony Stark.” you said aloud, “What about Tony St-” she stopped upon realizing what you meant.

“No. No ma’am.” she said throwing a pillow at you. “You are not going to fuck Tony Stark. Do you have any idea how dirty that man could be. You could catch something just by being in the same room as him.” she scolded you making you laugh.

“Aldora what does STD stand for.” you asked making her entire argument fall. “You knew what I meant. I am calling an Andrew Keller Veto.”

An Andrew Keller Veto was directly related to your bad decision making skills of Sophomore year. Aldora was against Andrew Keller from the beginning as said earlier. After the entire fiasco, which will not be repeated or retold by anyone who knows the story, the Andrew Keller Veto Right was inducted. In basic, layman’s terms Aldora had the sole right to the Andrew Keller Veto making it possible for her to completely reject a guy for your own good. It was only used once not including right then. (After the first time the Robb West Exception was made but that’s a separate story)

“You don’t need to used the Andrew Keller Veto. I have no intention of fucking Tony Stark. Hell, I think he has enough with every other female throwing herself at him.” you said earning another, more intense ‘BITCH PLEASE’ from Aldora.

“Look the only way he’s getting me into bed is if I’m shit faced drunk and I can’t make wise decisions. Besides that he’s not that much of an asshole.”

Another ‘BITCH PLEASE’ was thrown at you.

“Stop looking at me like that!” you said throwing the pillow from back earlier. “No, you deserve every bit of this look.” she said making it more intense.

“He’d get toasted if he fucked me anyways.” you informed her with an eye roll, she did not get the reference. You could not tell her the reference either because that would put you in the hole. Although this woman had your utmost trust there was no way you could tell her about your affair with Thor unless you wanted her to shove another Andrew Keller Veto in your face.

“Toasted?” she asked confused. “Don’t worry about it.” you said casually, “Toasted.” she said to herself you could see the dots being connected in her head. “Stop thinking.” you ordered pulling on your cop voice.

“Toasted like by lightning?” Aldora said although the question was rhetorical. “Don’t even.” you begged ready to launch across the couch.

“You’re not.” Aldora said in disbelief.

“I’m not doing anything.”

“You’re a fucking liar. You are!”

“Aldora drop it.”

“How long?” she asked.

You gave in, “Little over a year.”

“You’ve held this in for a year?!” she yelled. “You’ve been sleeping with him for a year, ya know what this explains a lot.”

“A lot?”

“Your mood changes, _the weather_ , how you know Tony Stark, where you disappear to on some nights/mornings, those few uncharacteristic gaps between your period.” Aldora explained almost casually.

“Gaps?” you asked shocked, you sure as hell never noticed. “Yeah, you are lucky he’s the god of fertility or good lord would you have probably been pregnant by now.”


	5. Goldilocks and Baby Bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being the god of fertility has its perks, you're now baby bear.

“Have you been changing the flow of my period?” you asked randomly as he started to put his armour back on. His visit was out of the blue in the middle of your lunch break, for once Aldora understood why you had to leave early.

“Your what?” he asked looking back at your over his shoulder as he tossed you your panties. “Letting me keep them this time huh?” you joked poking him in the back with your foot making him smile and chuckle.

“Back to the earlier topic.” you said getting up from your bed to put your panties back on. “Your ‘period’.” he repeated still confused, his statement was presented more like a question. “My menstruation cycle?” you gave it the more technical term for his sake.

“Oh, what about it?” he asked tying up in boots as you searched around for your bra. He had really made a mess of your sheets and pillows this time, hell it looked like he ripped a pillow too. You made a mental note to buy another.

“Well, a friend of mine noticed these gaps in my cycle, irregular gaps. Given that we have sex a lot, on a pretty much regular basis, and you’re the god of fertility. I thought you might be the cause.” you found you bra under the bed, of all fucking places in your room.

“Yes, I am. I wouldn’t want you to get pregnant, nor do I think you do. I haven’t been changing your menstruation cycle, I’ve been changing your ovulation. Your ‘period’ goes around the ovulation because...” he stopped at the look you were giving him as you cleaned the random dust off your bra. “How did this get under my bed?” you asked yourself making him give you another smile.

You quickly went back to the other topic at hand. “I don’t wanna get pregnant, God no. Do I look prepared to have a smaller version of you running around? I just kind of would have like to known and just not have you doing whatever it is without asking. Hook me up please.” you voiced putting your back to him.

He got up and quickly hooked the clasp of your bra. “Well, I apologize for taking that liberty with your body.” he sounded genuine and that made you happy. You turned around to face him with a smile. “To be frank I think that you are too happy with the bigger version of me.” he joked pulling you in at the waist and lifting you off the ground.

“Mm, you are correct my good sir.” you hummed as he kissed you, making your toes curl. You found yourself back on the ground in a few seconds as you parted from him.

“I’ll see you soon?” you asked pulling a tee shirt on following him from your room. “You will. Possibly tonight, or tomorrow morning.” he teased pulling a bit on your tee shirt as you stood by the window with him.

“I can’t do tonight. I have friends coming over and I don’t know how they would take Thor sweeping in and whisking me away to fuck.” you said to him with a frown. “In the morning then?” he asked getting a smile of approval.

“See ya then thunder boy.” you said with a smile as he bent over a placed a sweet, chaste kiss on your lips.

It took around 10 minutes for the banging to come to your door. “ARE YOU AND THUNDER BOY DONE NOW?” Aldora yelled as you rushed to your door before your neighbor had a hissy fit.

“Aldora Hardiway I swear to god if you woke up old lady Rivera I _will_ cut you.” you threatened greeted with a roll of her eyes and a chuckle from Holly Holmes. “Who’s thunder boy?” asked raising an eyebrow as you let them into your apartment.

“None of your business rookie.” you said hitting her in the back of her head, “Let me go put some pants on.” you added.

You could hear the two of them talking, while you grabbed sweatpants, “So are you gonna tell me who she’s fucking or am I going to figure it out?” Holly asked. “Well, I had to figure it out and she isn’t that comfortable talking about it, or doesn’t seem to be at least. So don’t ask questions and if you do figure it out keep it to yourself.” Aldora answered.

You decided not to comment on the conversation as you walked back into the room with clothes on. “So who ordered the pizza and from where?” you asked pulling out your box of movies to add a few you bought earlier to the collection.

“I did, from a friend’s shop. Davis Geovanni you might know him.” Aldora answered, “You ordered pizza from the guy who was once a suspect for murder?” Holly asked earning a laugh from Aldora and yourself.

“Nah, he’s not all that bad of a guy once you get to know him. He’s a lot like Shrek from the movies. You have to peel off all his layers.” Aldora returned sitting herself down next to you to start sifting through the movies. “I finally bought Forrest Gump be proud of me.” you said throwing the movie at her, it was one of her favorites and she had given you plenty of shit about not owning ‘one of the greatest movies in existence’.

“Or you could use a knife, cut him down the middle.” Holly voiced slipping off her shoes and throwing them by your door. “And what get knifed back?” you asked, “He might have been innocent for _that_ murder but Geovanni will kill you if he’s threatened. Or if he’s paid to but that’s not the point.” you added

The sound that came out of Holly’s mouth made it sound like she was about to have a seizure, turns out it was here ‘what the fuck’ noise.

“Wait, you both know this guy is a threat to the community and has committed other crimes and you haven’t brought him in?” Holly seemed pretty upset by the idea that both you and Aldora hadn’t done anything about Davis. You both just shrugged it off.

“Nah, you weren’t here a couple years back when he was an issue.” you retorted. “Plus he was good at what he did, there was no evidence to back up our claim even if we had brought him in.”

Aldora nodded in agreement as she got up to put Forrest Gump in your DVD player. “He’s settled down and there are very little issues with him besides a few assault charges now and then.” She said walking over to your fridge to get out a bottle of wine. “You went grocery shopping I’m proud.”

“Yeah, I couldn’t deal with the fact that I only had leftover take out.” you said with a sigh pulling out your movie of choice, “Memoirs of a Geisha?” you asked to the both of them for approval earning nods of agreement.

“You want some Holly?” Aldora asked as she pulled down a few wine glasses. Holly shrugged signaling a yes. You slid the box over to Holly letting her have her turn to pick a movie, your phone buzzed in your lap which wasn’t an odd occurrence as of late due to Tony Stark.

That weekend would be the same as your last only with a guarantee visit of your ‘thunder boy’ in the morning.

 

**.A Month Later.**

 

Your visits to the Stark Tower had somehow become a regular thing, or at least you saw Tony on a regular basis. This was the first time however you allowed him to sit next to you, on a couch. You were still very set on the fact you weren’t going to fuck him.

“I swear to christ if Ruby Rose’s character doesn’t at least fuck Chapman I’m gonna be pissed.” you voiced as you re-watched season two of Orange is the New Black for a refresher. The release of season three was less than a week away.

Tony scoffed, “Nah, Piper and Alex are gonna be too much of a thing. I think that season three might be a calm one for Piper.” you shook your head in disagreement. “She’s the main fucking character there is no way there can’t be some drama with her.”

“I didn’t say there wouldn't be drama. I think it would be less drama than in the past two seasons.”

“Touché.”

You heard a person enter before you saw who they were but by Tony’s reaction it was clear they weren’t expected.

“Tony?” you turned your head to see Steve Rogers and another female standing next to him. “Oh, you’re home!” he said getting up. “Steve, Tori. I’d like to introduce you to a new friend.”

Both Steve and Tori seemed tense, like they weren’t exactly comfortable with your presence. “I know what this looks like.” he said clearly trying to erase whatever other thoughts were popping into their heads.

“I’m not screwing him if that’s what you’re thinking.” you said to Tori.

“On the contrary she’s doing Goldilocks.” Tony said earning a shocked look from the other three in the room. “How did you figure that out?” you asked voice going up an octave. “You just confirmed it.” he said with a laugh.

“On another note,” Tony said as you took a long sip of your scotch. Four people now know of your thing with Thor, it was going to go between the cracks before long. “I’d like to introduce you to my boyfriend and girlfriend.”

Your confusion was clear on your face before Tori piped up and explained it. “Polyarmous relationship.” she said earning a nod of understanding from you. “I’m sorry we had to meet like this.” she added with a small smile. “You probably already know Steve, but I’m Victoria Manning. Ballet dancer who just got off of work which translates to I’m going to soak my feet, shower and go to bed.”

She gave the two boys a look that they both clearly understood and she went off to the elevator, probably to their room.

“Yeah, it is late I should probably get going.” you said getting up. “It was nice to meet you.” Steve said with a smile as you put your shoes on.

“Sorry about all that.” he added. “We’re just kind of hesitant about new people. We don’t want this to get out.” you nodded in understanding.

“I know what you mean, I would like to keep the number of people who know about Thor and I to a minimum. You keep my secret I’ll keep yours.”

Steve gave Tony a look similar to the one Tori gave the both of them earlier, “I’m kidding I won’t say anything. I didn’t plan on saying anything. Don’t worry.”

He let out a small chuckle as he placed his hands on his hips. "Thank you." he said before exiting the room. 

"Ya know you could have told me about this." you said to Tony. "Yeah, I figured you'd find out eventually." he returned picking up your glass to put it in the sink behind the bar. 

"What Steve said earlier about this not getting out, he was serious." Tony said giving you an almost threatening look. "Just as serious as I am when I say that I love them both, what we have is great. We all feel that if the media got to this it would create this huge mess because not everyone understands." 

"I really wasn't expecting Steve to swing that way." you voiced putting your phone in your pocket. "Trust me I wasn't either, came as a complete shock to me. But I suppose he's bisexual. We really haven't discussed his sexuality, I don't think he has it quite figured it out either." he said starting to clean your glass

"How did you guys meet her?" you asked sitting down at the bar figuring a few extra minutes wouldn't hurt anyone. 

"Well, it was Steve's birthday, he hadn't ever been with a woman and I was up for sharing him for a night so I put out a personal ad. Sure enough Tori answers and we have a great time with her. Like two weeks later some dude gives the Avengers tickets to some ballet and we were forced to go because of Fury. We got to meet the cast afterwards and sure enough she was the main girl. After that Steve couldn't stop thinking about her, or talking about her at that fact and we kept in contact. It was confusing at first but we ironed it out and she became a new addition to our freaky family." He put the glass back in its rightful place before turning back to you. "Just like I'm hoping slash waiting for you to be." 

You scoffed. "No, don't make that face at me baby bear. I have a feeling about the both of you and we all know Goldilocks liked baby bear the most." 

 


	6. Duo Concertant

The closer you got to Tony the more you saw of Steve and Tori which made an ample amount of sense. It started with you spending your off days at the Tower when Aldora and Holly were occupied and then eventually being included in a group chat with Tony, Steve, and Tori. Which resulted in some funny text messages after being mixed up with the groupchat you weren’t in.

Before long you were invited to one of the Ballets Tori was dancing in along with Steve and Tony. With permission you invited your other two favorite people in the universe, Aldora and Holly. Holly almost had a melt down upon realizing that you got balcony seats and almost vowed you her life.

Both you and Aldora were slightly taken back by her reaction. Holly wasn’t one for openly obsessing over things which kind of explained why neither of you knew about this. She was the quieter one of your friend group, not one for the absolute freak out she had. You were the one that was known for absolute fangirl moments. Like the time Aldora told you she was taking you to Comic-Con but that’s a completely different story.

You elected to ignore Holly’s outburst with a single look to Aldora she decided to gloss over it too. “Well, the ballet is tonight and I need you both to promise me not to flip your shit over my next piece of the news.” you said mainly looking at Holly for that comment, she rolled her eyes and you went back to your lunch.

“We’re going with Tony Stark and Steve Rogers.” you said and you heard Aldora drop her fork. “Steve motherfucking Rogers. You didn’t tell me you had contact with him. Jesus fucking christ you know he is like my number one piece of man candy and you couldn’t set me up with him.”

You were sure if it weren’t for the public setting Aldora would be yelling at you but you shrugged her reaction off. You really should have known better because many a night was spent with her drooling over Captain America and her telling you what she would do to those man buns.

“Nope, can’t do that.” you shook your head in answer to her hooking up comment. “He’s in a relationship.” Her groan was slightly exaggerated. “I bet it’s with Stark, I have money on that couple.” Holly shook her head in disagreement.

“Nah, Banner and Stark. That is a thing. The Captain is with Black Widow, duh.” You were tempted to let all the details spill but you couldn’t do that, you made a promise.

“Look, I can’t have the both of you embarrassing me with all this shipping talk. I told them you could be trusted not to piss your panties.” you snipped their shipping argument in the bud. “I wear boy shorts thank you.” Holly said with a scoff.

“Boy shorts are considered panties Holly.” Aldora informed the table making you sigh and wonder why you considered inviting them in the first place. “We both promise we won’t embarrass you in front of your world famous friends.” Holly said ignoring Aldora’s comment. “How did you meet these two anyways?” she added

“Long story.” both you and Aldora said in unison brushing aside her question. “Alright now ladies, this is the opening night for this Ballet so she said to wear something a little dressier, like a cocktail dress nothing gala like. Now if we have good behavior I can pretty much guarantee gala tickets. Good gala tickets.”

.

The dress was Tony’s idea.

He told you to do your hair and makeup and then let him supply the dress, you decided to let him have his fun.

“You’ve got the best ass I’ve seen in a while, you are wearing this.” he argued when he dropped the package off at your apartment that afternoon. “Who knew Tony Stark would be such a diva. Are you going to show me your fashion police badge next?” you said letting both Tony and Steve in. Steve laughed before telling you hello.

“Just follow my advice, for once in our short relationship, that is all I ask of you.” He begged, you had yet to see the dress yet but if he was this serious about you wearing it you had to at least give it a chance. “Fine, but if I don’t like it I’m not wearing it.”

Tony clapped in happiness as you took the box from him and went to your room. “Why am I here again?” Steve asked, “Experimentation dear.” Tony answered,

“Stark I am not wearing this underwear!” you said coming back out with the thong hanging from your finger, well not it was more like dental floss it was so small. Steve’s face immediately turned a bright shade of pink. You thought he would be used to it after being with Tony and Tori for so long. “Do you want panty lines?” he asked, he did have a point, if the dress was as tight on you as you thought it would be panty lines would be an issue.

“You may as well ditch the bra too the thing is backless.” Tony added with a sigh from you as you walked back off to your room to change.

“How do you know about all this?” Steve asked, Tony shrugged. “When you have a Latina nanny that sews dresses you learn a thing or two when she has clients.”

When you came out of your room dressed up with the underwear, shoes and jewelry Tony had given you there was a clear reaction from Steve. Tony let out a small ‘yes’ at whatever her accomplished. “I know that face, that was the same face you gave Tori when she was in-” he has stopped at the hit in the shoulder from Steve.

“Okay, now you have to wear it he’s given you the look.” Tony said. “Is that why I’m here?” Steve asked, “Yes.” Tony answered.

You had to hand it to Tony, you did look good. The all black dress left you with little to hide and you damn right looked good. It dipped right down to your lower back and the cut left you with one leg shown and the other a little more covered.

“Okay I like it.” you said in defeat with a smile. Having already done your hair and makeup you were ready to go. Now you were waiting on Holly and Aldora.

The knock on the door gave way to Aldora, her red hair in curls down to her back contrasting the white dress she had on. Holly had her black curls swept up into a bun off of her neck on account of the high collar of her dress.

“Jesus fucking Christ you look amazing.” Aldora said jaw dropping completely ignoring the presence of her man candy. “Look at her butt.” she added speaking to Holly moving behind you just to point it out.

“I should be given all the thanks, I am the brilliant mind behind her behind.” Tony said making himself known in the room. “The redhead must be Aldora.” he added getting up and walking up to her to shake her hand. “Leaving you to be Holly.” She nodded.

Introductions were made and you were on your way to the theater. Things went well with Aldora and Holly, neither of them, specifically Aldora, having any moments. It was odd seeing and feeling people finally pay attention to you as you walked up to the theater. It was mostly because of Steve and Tony and the three of you were just extras. Nothing drastic happened just a few fans with their phones out. One kid wanted a picture with both Tony and Steve, it all looked like it was just another day for the both of them.

You all decided to get a few drinks in the VIP lounge before grabbing you seats. Conversation went smoothly between you all especially after a drink was into Holly’s system and she wasn’t as uptight as she normally was.

The others saw him before you did, you were midway getting another scotch and you could hear Aldora’s gasp because of years of knowing her. “Why are you gasping like that…” your eyes met the tall blonde God. “Well it is nice to see you make it someplace on time Goldilocks.” Tony said in greeting as the scotch was given to you by the bartender.

“You look surprised.” he said to you as you took a sip of your drink. “I wasn’t told anything about you being here.” you said in return as Tony forced conversation with Steve trying to get attention off of you. “Oh, these are my friends Aldora and Holly. Aldora and Holly, Thor Odinson.” you said clearly forgetting about their presence.

“It is nice to finally meet the two people I’ve been told so much about.” he said with a smile clearly trying to act as cordial as possible. “She’s told you about us?” Aldora asked clearly shocked. “What has she said?” she added remembering the history you two had and how loopy you get when kept up too long.

“A lot actually. All about high school and what was that story about your prom photo?” he joked clearly pulling at one of the more personal memories making you laugh and almost cough up your rum as Aldora gasped loudly this time. “You did not.” Aldora said hitting your arm as you laughed louder.

“I’m sorry he got me drunk, I had no filter when he gave me that asgardian liquor.” you said looking back at Thor as he gave you a smile clearly remembering that night. That was some great sex from what you remember.

A voice came over the intercom, that you didn’t know was there letting you all know that the show was about to start. “Ready to go to our seats then?” Tony asked butting into your conversation. You all nodded and you quickly finished off your drink before leaving the glass to the bartender.

The six of you made your way to your seats in the theatre, the box was smaller than some of the others next to it, there were 8 seats set in pairs across the balcony. You all paired up according to your seat numbers and thanks to fate (*coughTONYcough*) you were paired with Thor. There was some time where you were left sitting there with him before the ballet started.

“You looked flustered when you first saw me.” Thor said to you looking down to you. Even sitting down he needed to look down to look you in the eye. “I was, I guess I wasn’t prepared to see you.” you shrugged sweeping some of your hair behind your ear. “You look beautiful.” he said, “I almost didn’t recognize you.” you laughed at his comment. “Yeah, most of the time you see me naked or with minimal clothing on.” you said as the lights were lowered and brought back up signaling 5 minutes before the show started.

“It’s weird, mixing you in with my normal life.” you said biting the inside of your cheek. “I thought I was apart of your normal life?” he asked, “I’ve been visiting you for almost two years now.”

“How long you’ve been see me doesn’t matter it’s just weird seeing you in front of people I normally keep you a secret from.” you admitted, “But it’s nice not having to pretend you don’t exist in front of them. Do you have any idea how hard it is not to brag about how good you are in bed?”

He let out a chuckle and you felt his hand brush against yours. You smiled in return giggling a bit at his laughter. “I didn’t get to kiss you hello.” he said with a small childlike pout, you turned your head quickly to look over to the others in the box, “Kiss away thunder boy.” you said allowing his mouth to overtake yours. It was quick, you had a feeling that he caught onto how you felt about keeping what you had under wraps.

The night was divided into four ballets and Tori was only dancing in the last one. The first was some upbeat western themed one correctly labeled Western Symphony. The second much more low key and slow titled Hallelujah Junction, the third was Serenade and it involved more people than the second but less than the first.

You were really surprised with the little touches between the both of you that Thor had yet to drag you out of the box and make the night very memorable. The last ballet felt different than the others, Duo Concertant was more dynamic having dips of upbeat and downbeat and clear breaths in the music.

The ending was what got you, or what you felt like was the ending. When all the lights on the stage went dark aside from one spotlight on Tori’s face, it then expanded to both Tori and her partner and it ended with him leaving her alone in the light.

The tears fell before you could stop them and in fear of Thor seeing them you were up and out of the box quietly. You could see the concern written all over Thor’s face and you didn’t look back as you walked out of the box and rushed to the closest restroom.

Not after a few seconds of you entering the restroom Thor was there with you. His eyes were filled with worry as more tears spilled over onto your cheeks ruining the work you put into your face that night.

He looked lost for words and you quickly looked away from him. “Do you want to tell my why you left like that?” he asked carefully. You shook your head more tears flowing, god you couldn’t stop crying.

“Talk to me, please.” he said and you shook your head, he tried to take a step closer to you and you put a hand up to stop him. With you hand pressed against his chest and your arm extended the space between you was clear. “Tell me what's wrong so I can fix it.”

“Just, just the ending.” you whimpered pulling out napkins from the dispenser next to you to try and wipe your tears, it was already too late black marks were down your face. “He left her, all alone. Just like that, they were so happy together and he just left her for no reason.”

The realization hit him and it was clearly shown in the way his eyes widened and eyebrows parted. “I’m not going to leave you.”

“Bullshit.” you called out as soon as the statement left his mouth. “I am nothing to you Thor. I’m just some mortal you fuck every now and then. You probably have this beautiful asgardian goddess to go home to and I’m just something to have for you on the side. God I told myself from the start I should have just left you alone.”

He said your name with a sort of gruffness in his voice but you still refused to meet eyes with him again still putting your focus on the sink. Your name came out of his mouth again just as Aldora came busting through the door followed by Holly, Tony and Steve. “Just leave them alone to argue this out.” Tony yelled at Aldora trying to hold her by the arm before she shrugged him off.

“I need all of you to get out.” Aldora said back. There were others outside of the door trying to get in probably to take pictures and you clearly were in no state to be photographed. Steve was the one who pushed the door closed and locked it.

“Come on.” Aldora said deftly taking you by the hand and you were ready to follow just to leave Thor.

“No, you can’t take her.” he said taking your arm and you looked at him finally. He looked frustrated and almost angry, like he had that day on the tower.

She argued with him looking him dead in the eye in defiance. “Will you both fucking let me go.” you said between them removing yourself from their grip as they bickered back and forth.

“I am her best friend I am the one who cares about her the most. I am the one that once all of this is done I have to pick up the broken pieces.” she yelled.

He looked positively pissed and you could feel the room’s static electricity level start to rise. When the next words came out of his mouth everything seemed to stop and get quiet.

“WELL I’M HER HUSBAND.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLOT TWIST MUWAHAHHAHAHA


	7. Out Like a Lughtbulb

“I’m sorry what?” you asked, everything was still in those moments even Tony himself was shocked beyond words.

His fist collided with the porcelain of the sink causing it to all shatter to the ground at your feet. Everyone in the room jumped a few inches off the ground including yourself, but you seemed the only person brave enough to approach him. “Calm down.” you said stepping over the rubble, you could feel the broken pieces start to cut into your feet but you didn’t care.

He walked away from you and further into the restroom, you followed him eager to get an answer to your question. “You have to say something, please.” you begged as he collapsed onto one of the padded chairs.

You could hear murmuring towards the front of the restroom, it was Tony probably making arrangements to get you out of there safely.

“You can’t just say something like that and not explain it to me Thor.” you added as he looked up at you. He looked like he was on the edge of tears. This caught you off guard, your tears were expected they were normal call it double standards if you will. He just wasn’t supposed to cry. He was supposed to be strong, but goddamnit if he was going to cry you both couldn’t be blubbering messes.

You cupped the sides of his face, “You have to explain.” His hands wrapped around your wrists as the first few tears fell.

“You were taken, just one night randomly from our bed. By who, I still don’t know. I looked for you for centuries and then I found you just on the streets of New York and you didn’t remember me. I couldn’t take you back yet, I wanted some time to have you to myself because as soon as we would return to Asgard you would be bombarded by every single person imaginable.”

“That’s impossible.” you said shaking you head, “I-I’ve lived a life here. I have memories, people I’ve known since I was a little girl. I don’t know anything about Agard.”

He dropped his hands and let his body fall against the wall behind him separating the both of you. He signed and put his head in his hand, it felt like he had explained this plenty of times in his head but it wasn’t going quite how he imagined it. He looked down at his feet and noticed the blood running from the multiple cuts on yours. “You’re bleeding.” he said sitting up taking some action. “I’m fine.” you said brushing off the comment before you sat down next to him. “How do you even know that I’m who you’re looking for? Thor you don’t know anything about me or my past.”

He shook his head with a small frown, “Everything is in your mind, you just don’t know it. You still do the same things you used to do. Like just now, not letting me help you. Or refusing to let me walk away from you when you don’t have what you want.

“Don’t tell me you don’t feel this.” he said turning his body to you and making a gesture between your bodies. “You know what I’m speaking of the feeling you get after we’ve both finished and it's the smallest hours of the morning and you feel at home. Or when I kiss you goodbye. I can see it in your eyes you don’t understand why I’m leaving so soon.”

He wasn’t lying, he was 100% correct. You passed it off for you silly puppy love but you suppose after almost 2 years puppy love could be thrown out the window.

He put his hands on the sides of your face fingers right on your temples, “Look me in the eyes and tell me you don’t feel something, that you don’t remember something.”

Everything went foggy and faded into something different.

_Your dress was getting heavier as it soaked up the water, thanks to Thor throwing you into the ocean. The sky was a bright shade of pink, it was sunset and the water seemed the reflect the bright shades of the sky._

_You could hear his booming laugh as you tried to push him down into the water, the tightness of the golden dress you were wearing didn’t allow for your optimum strength to be used. “We have an entire beach to ourselves.” you informed trying to get the laces on your back undone. “Help me out of this shit.” you cursed as he moved behind you and helped you get the dress off._

_“Do you know what I just realized?” Thor asked as you stepped out of the dress leaving you in your undergarments. “What?” you asked throwing the dress into the sand where it wouldn’t get washed away._

_“We’re married now.” he said moving towards you slowly. “We can fuck whenever, wherever we want and not have to worry about getting caught.” he added closing the gap between the both of you._

_“You do have a point my_ husband _, I suggest you get out of your clothes and take me on this beach.”_

_“Well, wife I would gladly do the honor.” he said starting to shed his armor as you slowly started to get rid of your undergarments, only making him get undressed faster._

_“I love you.” he said once all your clothing was gone along with his, all of it was thrown to the beach along with your dress. He collected your body into his arms pulling you up so that your head was level with his. “I love you too.” you replied wrapping your legs around his waist._

When you came to you were still looking Thor in the eyes, it was like no time had passed. Your eyebrows were knit tight together and you moved away from him slightly. “We had our honeymoon on a beach.” you whispered, “We got there at sunset and we...that was some great sex.”

He nodded confirming your statements, “What else?” he asked. “Nothing.” you answered, “I only just saw it.” you added gently pulling his hands from your face.

You looked to the others in the room still not speaking just watching you and Thor.

You recognized most of them except for the girl with the red hair. Well you knew her face but not her name. You could recall spending time with her but all those memories seemed out of focus.

“Who are you?” you asked looking her in the eye.

She gave you a bizarre look back, like the answer should have been obvious.

“Me?” she asked pointing to herself.

“Yes you, how do I know you?” you asked squinting your eyes trying to rack your brain to figure her out.

You heard Thor curse under his breath. “We’ve been best friends since we were like 5. I’ve known you all of my life.” she said taking a few steps towards you.

“I think I remember you, I see you face but it’s all foggy and dark.” you returned putting a hand to your temple. “Why don’t I remember her?” you asked Thor, “Yet I remember you?”

“I was afraid this would happen.” he voiced. “The more memories you regain with me and your old life the more you lose about the life you’ve lived now.” he explained.

“So this is some messed up system of get memory, lose memory.” that was the first time Steve spoke the entire night.

“Wait so you remember these three idiots you only met months ago but you don’t remember me?” she asked, she looked and sounded hurt by your actions.

“Aldora.” Holly said walking forwards to grab the redhead by the arm. Even upon hearing her name not much came back to your mind.

You nodded, your remembered Tony, Steve and Holly. “It starts from the beginning the degeneration.” Thor explained, “She gets a memory she loses one from the beginning of her second life. You were a part of the beginning. She doesn’t have any control over what she loses and what she gets.”

Aldora let out a huff. “Well she just lost most of her life for a fraction of her old one.”

“No I remember what happened, I just don’t know who you are. Well I think I know what happened.” you admitted.

There was banging on the door alerting Steve who was closest to it.

“Well that is our ride finally making it through the crowd.”  Tony said breaking what every tension was in the air. “I suggest we finish this at the tower because I cannot stand being in this tiny bathroom for much longer.”

You nodded. “Tony’s right I can’t be in here.” you agreed feeling your head start to pulsate as you got up from your spot next to Thor. “Jesus I got up too fast.” you said as your vision once again start to fog and you were out like a light.

* * *

 

When you came to you were on Tony's couch with Tori next to you, it was bright and her feet were in a bucket of ice. "Good Morning or afternoon? I don't know what phrase to you English still escapes me." she said with a roll of her eyes as she turned the volume on the TV down. 

"I heard you had a rough night." she said turning her attention to you. "I sure as hell did." you covered your eyes with your hands. "Who changed me?" you asked looking down at your clothes. 

"The red hair one, Aldora I think." she answered tucking some hair behind her ear. She got up from the couch and walked over to the kitchen near by. You were on the more private level that Tony, Steve and Tori lived in, not in the normal living room where Tony entertained parties. This living room was used for relaxing and well living. (Mostly because Tori didn't like having to go down two floors to make breakfast because it required her putting pants on.)

"Let's get some food in you, we have something to talk about." she said as you got up, your head was still hurting. "Oh, Tony said you might wake up with a headache, advil is in the drawer to your left." she added as you walked into the kitchen. You said a short thank you and got the medicine and took it down with a glass of water she provided. 

"You said we had something to talk about?" you asked sitting down on the other side of the breakfast bar as Tori got to work frying you an egg. "Yeah, nothing too serious. No one's dead just some photos were taken." she put a magazine in front of you. "Luckily you didn't make the cover, just page 33." 

"The Mighty Thor's New Mistress." you read aloud out of disgust. "It could be worse." she said. "They still have no idea who you are and hopefully they won't. Judging by the angles of the pictures the chances of that are slim." 

You groaned and didn't even bother reading that article attached to the pictures. "How'd they manage to print these so quickly?" you asked earning a shrug. "They work scary fast." 

Steve and Tony both came out of their bedroom together Tony looking ten times worse than Steve did. Clearly one of them was more of a morning person than the other. "You two slept late." Tori noted as both of them went around the counter to each get a kiss. "Oh, are you making breakfast?" Tony asked, "Only for her so if you want food make it yourself." she said giving a look just as he tried to take a piece of eggs.

"We had a late night I think we have the right to sleep late." Steve said sitting down next to you.

"I don't think either of you two have any right to talk about rough nights." Tori said putting the eggs on the plate in front of you along with a fork.

"You got me there." Steve said to her grabbing an orange from near by and starting to peel it. "So do you want to talk about it?" he asked, you shrugged and took a bite of your food. "What is there to talk about?" you asked.

"The 'Great Sex on the Beach'" Tony suggested earning judging looks for the rest of the people in the room. "What I was just throwing it out there." he said backing off of the counter.

"There really isn't much to talk about. It was all laid out there for you to see." you said.

"I guess we'll have to wait then." Tori said pouring a glass of orange juice for you. "Wait for what?" Steve asked. "Another memory duh. Or for Thor to come back."

"He left?" you asked in disbelief. "Yeah, he brought you here we were running your vitals and once we said you were fine he was gone." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just for a FYI Tori is half Korean half American. She grew up in South Korea and moved to America to study ballet. Korean is her native tongue hence the reason English escapes her.  
> While I'm talking about ethnicity Aldora greek and Holly..well Holly's white.


	8. Intermission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short and sweet and a break in the story to expand on Tony, Steve and Tori's relationship.

Tori’s life was rather routine and she liked it that way. Without fail she was always the first to wake up in the morning. Her body would wake her up early and she would slip out of bed careful not to wake the two other inhabitants. Tony, who tended to sleep in the middle, would sometimes notice her absence due to the lack of warmth on his right. He’d only move closer to Steve in an attempt to get it back, it never worked.

She’d take a few vitamins, eat whatever fruit was present and do a little morning stretch. Steve always woke up around the time she finished her breakfast and sometimes stretched with her before going out to run. He wasn’t nearly as flexible as she was and didn’t, well couldn’t, do what did, but it was nice being together for those moments. He’d give her a quick kiss as he went out the door and say he’d see her that night.

If he woke up early enough he’d make her breakfast, always pancakes with bananas and blueberries. Tony was there to witness her pancake toppings once and called it heresy. “Pancakes are supposed to be drowned in syrup and butter, I have no idea what you’re eating.” he said making her roll her eyes and send a blueberry flying his way.

She’d then hop in the shower and in the process wake up Tony due to the noise. He only complained once, she claimed that if she didn’t wake him up then he’d be sleeping all day so technically speaking she’s doing him a favor.

She pull her black hair up off her neck into her signature bun for work and get dressed in whatever leotard happened to fall into her hand first. Although her leotard changed daily her jewelry never did.

Tori always wore the ring Tony got for her, it was huge yes but it was Tony what the hell else did she expect. The diamonds said engagement but she refused to answer questions about it to anyone who asked. She also kept the necklace Steve had given her clasped around her neck. It was made of turquoise mostly because she had mentioned that it was her birthstone. She had been out with Steve one day when Tony was away at some convention, they had seen it in a shop window and Tori had immediately stopped to look at it.

Steve took the hint and went into the shop and bought it. She told him he really didn’t have to, that it was only a impulse thing. He bought it anyways and because the shop owner thought the both of you made the cutest couple she gave you 30 bucks off. Luckily she was too old to recognize Steve or else she

The items were like a promise to her two boys, although they never would be married things couldn’t be more official.

If she had time she would sew a new pair of pointe shoes as she listened to Tony move around the apartment. He’d kiss her as she left to the company. From there it was company class, plenty of rehearsals and a 7 o’clock show.

She’d get home at around around 10:30 to Tony and Steve waiting for her with dinner. She told them not to wait for her but they did.

It was only on Mondays that she rushed to get home. Mondays were when 2 Broke Girls aired on CBS and Tony got antsy because she made them wait.

They picked the show up for a few reasons, Tori and Tony thought it was comedy gold and the amount of pop culture references made helped Steve catch up on some things.

Tony, as expected, sat between the both of them and Tori soaked her feet in the ice water.

The show would end and Steve would dump the now lukewarm water because it was too heavy for her to lift. Tony would go down to the lab if she would allow him to stay up any longer. It was only on the nights when she would fall asleep on Tony’s lap that he managed to sneak off to the lab. Steve would let him only because he was focused on putting you to bed.

Those nights she would wake up to Tony laying on the other side of her trying to be quiet. she’d make a mental note to scold him in the morning for staying up so late.

Times only got hard for her when they were all separated. When Tori was on tour with the company, Steve was on a mission and Tony was at some business meeting. If they could they’d Skype at night if time zones allowed and if the mission wasn’t too serious for Steve.

The only perk of spending time apart was the moments when they were all back together. She’d meet Tony at the airport first and Steve would be lucky if they kept their hands off of each other before they got home to the tower to meet Steve.

By the time Steve got to the two of them Tony already had a hickey and her bra was unclasped under her shirt.

Although it didn’t happen very often sex was a great part of their relationship. Only draw back was that is was physically exhausting for all parties. They would go for a few rounds thanks to super serum Steve and she would have to stop because she couldn’t feel her legs.

Tony would laugh at her and she’d fall onto the sheets. Steve would defend her as he always did and also agreeing with Tori.

She’d fall asleep with the numbness in her thighs still lingering next to both of her boys.

 


	9. A Big Happy Family

It had been 6 months since you had seen him last and you found yourself with a lot of empty time. You discovered that Thor took up most of you time and you never noticed how much you would miss him.

The phrase ‘you never know what you got until it’s gone’ rang very true in your ears.

You suppose living without a norse god was normal, but christ on a crutch was it boring. Maybe it was the fact you weren’t getting any, for 6 solid months.

Aldora was the first to notice your slightly changed attitude, which prompted the odd gift from Tony. They had started conspiring about your well being after they met for the first time. He didn’t deliver your gift in person but the package that came to your door had Tony written all over it.

You googled the vibrator the find out it was one of the most expensive things you owned. Tony got a few harshly worded texts and then a single thank you text after she tried it out. Both Tony and Aldora felt very accomplished.

If Thor’s sudden absence brought one good thing to your life it was the new and improved movie night. Now that your friendships had officially molded together, very nicely if you do say so yourself, it wasn’t weird to have Tony and Holly in the same room together. Aldora got over her thing with Steve real quick upon seeing how cute he was around Tony and Tori.

Movie night marathons were now upgraded to the Avenger tower’s movie room. Thanks to Tony’s pure genius and Holly’s complaints about wanting to lay down the signature theater seats were replaced with a few large couches, but could easily be reverted into the individual seats.

Aldora, Holly and yourself were always there every weekend but the other three were only there when they could make it. The tower had become like a second home for all of them so there was no issue with them just showing up for movie night and the others not showing up. Most times Tony was there and Steve joined when he could take more pop culture updates. Tori was there when she could make it, with late nights at the ballet she was there rarely.

“MERRY FUCKING CHRISTMAS!” you yelled bursting into the tower with your gifts and Holly and Aldora in tow behind you. “And Happy Birthday Tori.” Holly added glaring at you as you hugged Tony and Steve.

“Oh, yeah.” you reminded yourself handing her the present you got for her from ontop of the others. After she expressed to you how much she hated getting joint presents for both her birthday you made sure to get her a separate one. Holly and Aldora followed in your suit and gave her the birthday gifts before putting all the others under the tree.

This Christmas the was biggest one you had since you moved out of your parents house and out of the suburbs. Normally it was just you and Aldora swapping gifts in your apartment and then watching a Charlie Brown Christmas. Now, as with all of the other parts of your life, Tony, Steve and Tori had made their way into them.

The plan was to eat lunch at the tower and open presents then go out to eat dinner to celebrate Tori’s birthday. Judging by Thanksgiving it might not work out that way. You all debated what to eat for lunch which took 20 minutes because Holly argued that you all had to eat turkey because it’s Christmas and what is Christmas without turkey. That was then disputed by Tony saying that Christmas is about ham not Turkey, “This isn’t Thanksgiving and there is no way I’m eating turkey on a pizza.”

Turns out you can get turkey on a pizza and because no one else cared they both got their own pizza. That and because Aldora was allergic to pork and she claimed she wasn’t putting her health in danger for Tony Stark.

“Ya know your insults actually hurt sometimes Red.” he claimed as he turned to look at Aldora on the couch. “Well, if it makes you feel any better I wouldn’t put my health in danger for anyone.” she said, making you scoff.

Tony looked to you awaiting a story to follow up your scoff. “Sorry amigo I am banned from telling stories from college and backwards. As is she do don’t go digging.” you replied, Aldora shot you a glance that said thank you as she turned her attention back to the movie.

Silence settled itself over the group aside from the little giggles and chuckles as the movie went on. For the first time in a long time you felt happy sort of. This wasn’t stemming from the fact that Thor left, it was because since you left home you never felt, well happy. For a while Thor filled that gap in your life and then he up and left and it was empty again. Leaving space for the others to fill and they had done a damn good job.

Aside from your 5 siblings and parents in the north this was your family as dysfunctional as it was. You always wanted to have a family of your own, make one really. Maybe it was because you were raised in a big family that you wanted one but for right now you were happy with what you had.

The next memory washed over you quicker than the other had.

_The asgardian equivalent of Christmas, Yuletide, was always a grand time of year, it was always loud and busy much to the nature of your people. The only time things were ever quiet it seemed was the morning of Yuletide. When you would wake up not to an empty bed because Thor was off doing some duty nor would you be woken up by a servant telling you that you had an hour until someone would expect you to meet them._

_The mornings of Yuletide were the best because he was still there next to you and you woke up to feel his breath on your neck. As you stretched your arms above your head you could feel and hear you bones pop._

_“Your belly is invading my space.” Thor complained making you roll over onto your back. “It’s your child too.” you argued looking down at your stomach which was just starting to get_ too _big. He propped himself up onto his arm to look down on you. His hand rested on your belly rubbing his thumb on the fabric of your nightgown._

_“It’s so interesting.” he said making you chuckle and push his hand away, “You sound like your brother.” you laughed as you linked your fingers together. “Let’s not talk about him right now.” he said leaning down to kiss you._

_“Mmm.” you moaned into his mouth, “No, not this morning.” you said earning a frown. “I know what you’re thinking, tradition but I don’t want to.” he nodded in understanding giving you another kiss instead._

_“I can’t wait to see her.” he said hand returning to your belly. “What makes you think they’re a girl?” you asked cupping your belly from the bottom._

_“Just a feeling.” he responded, “but I’ll love them all the same not matter what they are.” he vowed._

When you came back your hand immediately went to your stomach with an absence of a baby. You had gotten plenty of memories before all little things almost and normally you forgot movie and books endings, but you never know what you forgot until you needed the information.

“Jesus Christ.” you said under your breath catching Steve’s attention. “You alright?” he asked and you didn’t answer still looking forwards. “A memory?” he asked sitting up moving Tori of of him to go to your side. He must have seen the look on your face, a lot of your memories had come back when Steve was around so he know the look on you had.

In pure getting memories back fashion you were out. 


	10. This is No Walk in the Park

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im gonna go see panic! at the disco and im hella excited

“No normally she wakes up after like 10 minutes, the longest she’s been out is 8 hours and that was the first memory.  After that the time got shorter.” Tony’s concern was apparent as he talked to the doctor. Tori stood next to him since she seemed to be the only one who was somewhat level headed and sometimes Tony’s emotion could cloud his mind.

Steve and Aldora were side by side on the couch next to the hospital bed, Aldora had been awake the longest out of the group and took Steve as a pillow to take a short nap. Holly was across from them looking at you as you ‘slept’.

From what Steve told them all you had passed out on the couch after getting a memory back. As per usual he moved you to a guest bedroom so you wouldn’t wake up with a sore back. A full 24 hours had passed and you hadn’t woken up. A unanimous decision was made to bring you to the best doctor they could find which landed you in a S.H.I.E.L.D hospital.

It had only been a few hours since you had been there and all of your friends were there still. Tori had taken a day off of work, which was risky business for her, just to be the moral support for everyone.

They were all scared, even if none of them would admit it. It was a communal worry about the unknown because none of them knew about the magic that caused you to lost your memory and therefore make you react the way you are.

“What was different this time?” Tori asked aloud to everyone, “Something had to be different than all the others for her to react this way, Steve did you notice anything?”

He shrugged lightly careful not to wake Aldora, “She came back from the memory like every other one. Looking kind of jaded and exhausted.” Steve answered as Tony sat down in a chair next to Holly and Tori sat on the arm of that one.

“She was holding her stomach.” Holly piped up eyes not leaving your face. “Kinda like a pregnant woman does. Ya know at the bottom.” she demonstrated on her own body,  “I just kind of noticed it.”  

Tony got up from his seat wordlessly and moved to the bed where you were laying. “You said she was holding her stomach, maybe the memory had something to do with that?” he questioned. “It could have been a coincidence Tony.” Steve said not understanding what his boyfriend was after.

“Well, how many not pregnant women do you know just casually hold their stomach? Even if it doesn’t lead to anything why not try?” he argued pushing the sheets to your feet and hiking up the hospital gown you had on. He didn’t need to pull it past your belly button to see the dark scars that ran across your abdomen.

“Holy shit.” Tony cursed bringing Tori to his side quickly. “What are these? Did she have those before the memory?” he asked Holly who was standing also to see what they discovered.

“No, hell no I would have seen those.” she answered, Steve didn’t get up for Aldora’s sake and had a perfectly fine view of the scars where he was sitting.

“Those are c-section scars.” Tori said, “How do you know that?” Tony asked, “Well process of elimination. Holly mentioned the pregnant thing earlier and you had a point about her holding her stomach. More than enough girls at the company have these scars after they come back from maternity leave, albeit not this bad. Plus, what would someone be trying to get to if they were cutting this low if it weren’t the uterus.”

“So she was pregnant.” Steve answered, “And whoever erased her memory also cut out the baby?” he added earning a nod from the three across from him. “Where’s the baby?” he asked.

“Hell if we know. Thor said that she had been missing for centuries, if they had to cut the baby out of her that means she was almost full term. That baby could be anywhere, including dead.” Holly answered sitting back down.

Tori helped Tony put the sheets back where they were supposed to go before joining Steve on the couch where there was room. As silence settled over them just as the morning light broke.

* * *

 

Aldora was the first to see him walk into the building because she was at the nurse’s station getting more ice chips. She saw him from the corner of her eye and she almost threw the cup of ice chips in her hand at him.

He approached her and if it weren’t for the people in front of her she would have cussed him out. “Where have you been?” she asked as she walked away from the nurse’s station and down to an empty hallway. “Why didn’t you contact me?” he asked, she scoffed rather loudly.

“I asked my question first.” she retorted, “Away, now answer me.” he ordered. “Well for starters how the hell would we contact you? Especially if we don’t know where the hell you are. Then, why would I of all people want you around her after you just pick up and leave after spilling all that you did. You’ll be lucky if Rogers doesn’t beat your ass.”

He sighed and tilted his head backwards to the ceiling. “I do have other responsibilities.” he clarified. “Oh, and taking care of your wife as she forgets half of her life and tries to pick up pieces of the other isn’t one of them. It would be easier if we understood why she’s scared at night and suddenly forgets how to cook a turkey.”

“I understand what I did was wrong, but if you-”

“Oh you used the wrong verb, it is still wrong. There is no, was wrong. It is wrong.” Aldora said, in all of his years he had never had a mortal midgardian argue with him as fiercely as Aldora was. Most of them know who he was and of his power and they were scared of him. Aldora know who he was and still treated him equally, he liked that about her.

“You will be lucky if I ever allow you to see her again.” Aldora threatened as Tony rounded the corner and stumbled upon them. Aldora could physically see his mood change, from the regular happy Tony to a much more serious version of himself.

“Well, it took you long enough to show up.” he said putting himself next to both Aldora and Thor. “I expected him weeks ago.” he added crossing his arms. “I didn’t expect him for a few years.” Aldora spat out.

“So, why are you here Goldilocks?” Tony asked, “Do you expect to just waltz in there and back into her life?”

He didn’t answer, probably because Tony’s response was his own. “Look, she’s out cold anyways, been that way for nearly two weeks. ‘Husband’ or not you’re not allowed in. You’re the reason she’s there and she get’s to decide for herself if she wants to see you again or not.” Tony said calmly.

“How am I to blame for this?” Thor asked. “Because if you would have stayed and maybe warned us all of what would happen to her would be in his situation. I’m done here.” Aldora responded before walking away and back to your room.

Tony nodded to the god and followed the redhead down the hallway.

“What type of selfish cunt does he think he is. Why did he think he could just pop back in like that?’ Aldora asked Tony as they walked back to the room together, she didn’t care if Thor heard her at all, “He’s been gone for months and suddenly he wants back in, it isn’t that fucking simple.”

“Look, even though what he did was wrong he’s gonna have to be in her life to some extent.”

She stopped mid stride next to the vending machines, “Wait, are you taking his side?” she asked, “No, hell no. What I’m saying is that if she has any chance of understanding what’s happening in her life she’s going to need him.”

Aldora rolled her eyes and continued her angry walk down the hallway, “Well that doesn’t mean I’m gonna fucking like it.” 


	11. The Young Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet a blonde haired girl in your dreams and finally wake up.

When you blacked out from a memory the dreams were always very vivid, but you always knew you were dreaming somehow. The dreams were connected to the memories most of the time, like the time you got the anniversary sex memory and then dreamt about the first time you had sex with Thor.

This dream involved a girl, a young girl no older than 16, at first you thought it was a younger version of yourself. Only the blonde hair really threw you off. She didn’t notice you and stared off in the distance as she sat on the bench. Her hair was braided, in a similar fashion Thor would do his hair only her’s was longer and pulled further from her face. She was dressed in light armour with a sword at her belt, upon walking closer to her you could tell it was wooden. A training sword.

“Ylva” she said with a smile as you sat next to her on the bench. You told her your name and studied her face, god she really did look like you, aside from her eyes. The bright blue had Thor’s name all over it. “It’s nice of you to finally remember me mother.” she said looking back at you now.

“Gods, I know what you’re thinking.” she said picking her legs up from the ground and crossing them under her. “Let me explain.” she sighed pushing a few of her blonde hairs from her face, “If I were ever alive this is what I’d look like and dress like. That is if you were still living with Father and raised me. The you I know would have been Queen and…” she trailed off losing her train of thought as she looked away from you.

She bit the corner of her mouth, just like you did. “I’m not explaining this right.” she said taking a few moments to think of her next words.

“If everything went as planned in your life, this is what your daughter would look like. Or what I would look like. If I wasn’t dead. If I grew up with you and father. As I was supposed to.” she tried again.

“Supposed to?” you asked confused. “Well, yes. Your life was intended to be peaceful aside from a few moments after your marriage and my birth. Things clearly didn’t go that way.”

“So, you’re saying my life was planned out from the get go?” you asked ready to call bullshit on this girl’s thinking. “Everyone’s is, yes.” she answered. “Then how come I’m in this shit storm?” you asked trying to debunk her logic.

“Time can be rewritten.” she responded simply, “Everyone has a set life ahead of them but it is changed based on the outside variables. Even then things are pretty straightforward. The force that acted upon your life was completely unaccounted for.”

“You’re telling me that whatever decisions I make have no difference in the long run.” you clarified. “Well no. Your decisions are already thought out by whatever force controls the universe. Therefore, you life time is known.”

That made sense, a much more tidy version of the you have no affect on your life choices logic.

“Look, mother. You’re going to be very angry when you wake up. Your anger is pointed towards father and that is very justified. This version of you doesn’t know him as well as you used to, normally him storming off is a normal reaction from him. A part of him thinks you’ll understand that. He just needs to clear his head for a while-”

You scoffed, “A while is 6 months?”

“This is different circumstances.” Ylva replied, “That doesn’t justify him just leaving me when I would think I needed him most.” you added earning nods of understanding from Ylva.

“I’m asking you to give him another chance.” she said pleading with her eyes, “You have an entire other life you’ve only gotten peaks of and he is your only chance of getting to know any of it. You know this already but he’s troubled by this. For the first time in gods know how many years he doesn’t have you. You were what kept him sane since he was a young boy.”

Ylva did have a point, from what little you knew from actually interacting with Thor was that after he took his armour off he wasn’t anything but a man. A broken man without his wife.

* * *

You woke up in the hospital which was weird. You had expected your bed or Tony’s guest bed, normally they put you in one of those two. Tony was asleep in a chair to your right and Aldora was knocked out on the couch across from it.

They both looked equally sleep deprived and stressed, guessing by your position in the hospital bed you were the reason why. They looked like they needed the sleep so you elected to leave them alone. Groggily you sat up feeling hungry and surprisingly normal aside from that.

A pudding cup was next to Aldora’s phone along with a spoon, although it probably belonged to her you were sure she wouldn’t mind. You grabbed the food and her phone it would serve as some source of entertainment. You put the phone on your lap as you opened the pudding and dug in.

You knew the password to her phone so there would be no trouble unlocking it. You froze when you turned the phone on. If you recalled correctly it had been Christmas when you blacked out, now it was February. “Holy shit.” you said aloud pudding nearly falling out of your mouth.

Tony woke up due to your voice, he was a light sleeper always has been for as long as you could remember.

You both froze when you made eye contact, you with a spoon of chocolate halfway in your mouth and Tony’s mouth was wide open. You swallowed the pudding before speaking, “Are you gonna shave that thing you got going on, it is not flattering.” you joked pointing to your own jaw line in reference to his whiskers.  

Before you could speak again Tony was up and squeezing you in his arms. “I thought you were gone for good there Baby Bear.” he said ignoring the pudding which was smeared across the white sheet and the shirt he was wearing. “You’re gonna make it look like I shit the bed here.” you said as he pulled away from you and saw the mess he made.

“They’re gonna have to bleach these sheets.” you laughed making him laugh in return. He looked relieved at the sound of his own laughter and you smiled just as Aldora woke up.

“You dicksucker.” she cursed popping up off of the couch to join you and Tony on the bed her arms replacing Tony’s. “Why is there a brown stain on the bed?” she asked after separating from the hug, “I was eating your pudding and this asshole knocked it out of my hands.” you answered as Aldora wiped her eyes. “God  I missed you.” she said kissing your cheek.

“We gotta call Steve and Tori.” Tony said pulling his phone from his pocket. “I’ll get Holly then.” Aldora returned taking her phone from you and getting right to it.

“Babe, you’ve gotta come to the hospital.” Tony said smile spreading over his face, “No this isn’t another drill. Yeah. Babe no. No...No Tori please. She’s awake Tori I promise this time.” He shoved the phone into your hands.

“Talk to her.”

“I swear to christ Tony.” Tori sounded exhausted and ready to kill, judging by the earlier conversation Tony had pulled some shit on her. “What am I supposed the say?” you asked Tony you heard Tori scream on the line clearly waking Steve up, you could hear them shuffling around since she clearly dropped the phone.

You hung up letting them figure things out themselves, “Hey Al. Can you tell Holly to pick up some pizza I’m dying for some food.” you pointed out and she nodded.

Not 15 minutes later Steve and Tori were rushing through the door as a nurse did a mandatory check up on you. “Holy shit he wasn’t lying.” Tori cursed rushing into the room to embrace you followed shortly by Steve. The nurse said your vitals were fine but they would keep you a few more days for observation.

Holly was the next one in the room with 4 boxes of Pizza from Giovanni's place earning a warm welcome mostly because of the food. Over food you caught up on all of what was happening in their lives.

“Movie nights have kept going, you’re welcome.” Tony said with a smile as he sat next to his lovers all layered on the couch. Aldora and Holly shared the chairs across from them and you stayed on the bed with a box on your lap.

“I’m proud Stark.” you said with a smile stuffing your mouth with more pizza. The sun started the peak through the blinds and Tori shared her news. “Well since you’re all here and conscious I have news.”

Everyone looked to her as she took up more space on the couch. “I got Odette/Odile, I’m performing at the gala.” she announced everyone let out a ‘Yay!’ for her earning congrats from all of you. Tony talked more about the business and Pepper, Steve told you as much as he could about the Avengers. Aldora and Holly told stories about what you missed at the station.

“So, what have we missed about you?” Steve asked, which was basically another version of asking what the memory was about.

You swallowed another bite of pizza and everyone looked to you expectantly. “Well, the memory was of the night I was taken. I was pregnant, like about to pop.” you looked around for a reaction and got none. “None of you are shocked…” you said looking at them. “Yeah we figured it out kinda.” Tori admitted.

“How?” you asked, Holly was the one to get up and move the sheets away for you. “Holly what are you doing?” you questioned as she moved your robe up and you got to see the scars for yourself. “What the hell?”

“They’re C-section scars.” Holly explained. “We did a little critical thinking and we came to that conclusion.”

“Okay then.” you said moving past that and pushing your robe back down. “Anyways, I met this version of my kid, like in my mind.” you said earning a reaction that you expected earlier. You explained the conversation with Ylva the best you could to them and they nodded in understanding.

“Why would you name your kid Ylva, that’s a total old lady name.” Aldora said, “Hell if I know I was a different person.”

Morning came quicker than anticipated and the girls had to leave since they had normal jobs. You were left with Tony and Steve to joke around with and watch whatever movies there were on the TV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ylva  
> Norse for female wolf. 
> 
> I tried to put as much detail into her little scene as possible, like what she wore and how she did her hair. Like I said her braids were similar to Thors, I'd like to belive he taught her how to do them. Or that you did Thor's hair/taught him how to do it and he never changed it. 
> 
> 10 points to you if you caught the Doctor Who ref...


	12. Grudges, To Be Held or Not Held.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well school started again and thats why this came so late. many aplogies.

You had just finished grocery shopping and were busy putting things away when he made his entrance. You didn’t jump or react to his landing on your fire escape, maybe that was because you were used to the loud sound.

You made eye contact with him through the window before he got through it, you could see the apprehension in his eyes. He expected you to be angry, red hot flaming pissed off and you were. The short conversation with Ylva helped subdue that anger, now it was pushed back in your mind and you could talk to Thor without the threat of cussing him out.

“Come help me put these away.” you said folding your paper bags and putting them in the space between your fridge and your wall as you always did.

It was an almost degrading task to make him do for you but he willingly helped you no matter how unaccustomed he was to it. Silence filtered itself over the both of you as you worked around each other easily. You got yourself a glass of water before sitting on the counter ready to talk to him.

He spoke first, “I’m sorry.” he said quickly, for the second time that day you looked at him. “I understand if you’re angry, you deserve to be. I am thankful that you let me in and didn’t shout at me.” he added making you let out a small airy laugh.

“Aldora yelled at you didn’t she.” you said as he leaned against the fridge across from you. “Your tall red haired friend does have a fierce heart. I have never had a mortal yell at me quite like she did.”

“That’s why I’m friends with her.” you said before an awkward silence graced you both with it’s presence. Never before could you remember having awkward silent moments with Thor.

“I had a dream, about our daughter.” you admitted in a stiff tone. “I named her Ylva.” you added before he interjected. “Wolf.” he laughed to himself a little.

“I gave you one as a wedding present.” he said. “She had this golden fur that shone in the sun like your hair did...” he got lost in his thoughts as the words slipped from his mouth.

“She told me to give you a chance.” you gained his attention, “Which is what I’m doing. Don’t get me wrong, I am pissed Thor, royally pissed and I will be for a while but I won’t act upon it.”

“What was she like?” he asked as you stretched your legs out infront of you. “She was a blonde, she looked like me but she had blue eyes like you.” you noted. “She did her hair exactly like you do yours, or at least similarly.”

“Thats probably because you taught me how to braid.” he commented. “Yeah, I remember that.” you replied recalling the moment Thor announced to you he was growing his hair out and that he needed someone to teach him how to braid it. “You said I had to most beautiful braids in all of Asgard and you must learn from the best. We were like 7 or 8 and you were trying to flirt with me. It was funny.”

His chuckle felt like it vibrated the entire room before you went on to describing Ylva, Thor got excited upon learning his daughter would have been a warrior and he went on for a good 15 minute tangent about what he would have taught her.

“What was I like?” you asked as he finished the speech about battle tactics he would have taught his daughter. He took a moment to think before answering your question. “Much like you are now. Hard headed, determined. People predicted you would have been the greatest queen, mother had no problem with that, it was what she wanted.”

“You got me a wolf as a wedding present?” you asked confused, he smiled at you again, “It’s customary that the husband gives his wife a kitten as a present, because they symbolize love. I thought a wolf cub suited you much better. It looked just as threatening as you did when it, yet just as loving at the same time. You named her Cillia.”

“So we lived with a wolf cub?” you asked. “I got you a tiger as an anniversary present.” he stated simply with a shrug. “Jesus, did we have an entire zoo before you were done gifting me wild animals?” you asked with a laugh attached to the end. He he shook his head, “You were taken before I could give you the lion, that was next year's present.”

You smiled at him, you could feel the anger towards him wearing away slightly, things could get better. You both just had to work at it.

You both got more comfortable around each other from that point on, you just had to cross the barrier before things somewhat got back to normal. Things shifted to your living room as you shared stories of what you remembered and he elaborated on with with you filling your head up with stories of your old life.

Some were pivotal events in your life others were just moments that he recollected as you two spoke.

“When did you plan on telling me all of this?” you asked suddenly as you played in his hair. He shrugged. “It’s a difficult topic to bring up.” you nodded in agreement, it was. “I understand.” you said crossing your legs, “I just feel like this would have been 10 times easier if you would have told me. Or like gradually eased me into the idea of me being asgardian.”

“Nothing in life is easy.” he replied, it was almost too deep of a statement for you to cope with.

Your phone let out the signature Kim Possible sound, signaling that you had gotten a text from Tony.

_**where are you?** _

“Shit, today is Friday isn’t it.” you cussed getting up as you shoved your shoes on. “You’re coming with me.” you said looking to Thor who was wearing his confused puppy face. “Where to?” he asked.

“Movie night, every Friday at the Avengers Tower. It’s my turn to choose a movie so…” you trailed off as you opened a broom closet to rummage through your box of films to bring to Tony’s. You randomly grabbed The Lord of the Rings trilogy and called it a day since they were all conveniently next to each other.

You stopped for a moment to send Tony a text to tell him you were coming. “Now, Aldora is going to be hella pissed because I forgave you, she isn’t one for giving up grudges easily. Holly will be pissed but if I forgave you she’ll get over it soon enough. Tori, well she’s good at making amends. Tony and Steve will just have to deal with it.”

You walked over to the window and he followed you close behind, you climbed through and he easily followed behind. You took the movies from him as he held you by the waist and you were both off the the Tower.

You saw Aldora’s red hair whip around as you landed on the platform outside, you could almost feel her anger already. Tori and Holly looked at her, both mentally signalling to her that she should just drop it.

Tony was first to greet them as they walked in, “Goldilocks, Baby Bear. Nice of you both to join us.” you rolled your eyes and tossed the movies at him. Aldora had her back turned to you and when you sat down with Thor she refused to make eye contact. You knew she was going to be stubborn, but not this badly.

Holly shot you a sympathetic look. It was going to be a long night.


	13. Admissions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is one of my favorate chapters ive written so far, mostly because of Aldora development.

You cornered Aldora in the bathroom as you were taking a break between The Two Towers and The Return of the King. “We need to talk.” you said walking into the bathroom and closing the door behind you.

“About?” she asked playing innocent. “Oh my god really, Al. You’re gonna do that.” you scolded. “Everythings fine, you’ve woken up from whatever that was and you’re back.” She dried her hands and leaned against the counter.

“Jesus it's like we're back in 7th grade, will you quit it.” you scolded her and she returned her faux innocent look that you knew very well, she had been using it forever.

You weren’t letting her out of the room until she talked to you and this was a known fact between the both of you.

It took about 2 minutes of you staring Aldora right in the eye for her to crack, “I don’t understand why you forgave him.” she blurted out. “He left you, as soon as times got tough he just decided to leave and when he came strolling back into your life you’re right back by his side. I’ve known you for my entire life and I would think that you have more self respect than to just forgive him like nothing happened.”

That was understandable, hell you were mad at yourself for forgiving him so easily. Aldora just didn’t know all that you did, all the history (old and new life) and she didn’t know him.

“Do you think I’m not mad Aldora?” you asked

“You damn sure aren’t acting like you are.” she responded.

“Al, I am so pissed at him that there aren’t any words to describe it. Fuck, I’m mad at myself Aldora, but he is my, our, only chance at understanding anything that happened to me. I am more than willing to put my anger aside to have some piece of my old life back Al.”

“But what about me, huh. Where do me and Holly into that. For fuck sake your parents, your home in Albany all of your siblings, what about them” You could see the tears fill up in her eyes as the words came from her mouth. “You heard Thor say it himself, the more memories you gain from that life the less you remember from this. You may have some other life beyond me but I don’t have one without you. All of what I remember since I was a little girl, you were there. You can run off into the sunset with your superhero husband, or boyfriend whatever you call him now, with your Avengers friends and I will just be the same normal girl that you leave behind for whatever Lord of the Rings fever dream Asgard is.”

You had never thought about that before and everything that Aldora said was so true. Ever since your memories about your life with Thor came around you had been more absorbed with getting those back than with Aldora. You hadn’t considered how she would be feeling. At the mentioning of your parents you realized your neglect of contacting them for the past months, yet you hadn't gotten any calls from your father either, that was unusual.

“Why haven’t you told me this.” you asked as Aldora wiped the tears off of her cheeks.

“Because you’ve been in a coma for months you dumbass.” she said.

“Does Holly feel the same way?” you questioned and she nodded. “Look, Al, I’m not going to suddenly drop you for Thor. Shit, did I abuse our relationship back when I was fucking him on the regular, no. Looking back on the months where I was conscious you have every right to be mad at me for all that you said, but I didn’t mean to make you feel that way. I was so wrapped up in understanding what happened to me that I forgot that I had other responsibilities beyond it.

 

“Aldora, I love him.” you admitted. She looked up at you once those words came from your mouth. They tasted like vinegar because from the moment you realized it you told yourself you were never going to say them to another person because then you couldn’t deny them.

“Dammit, I’ve loved him for so long now and I can’t let him go now I’m too far in. And all of the moments from our past life together has only added more kerosene to the flame, if you could just see them you’d understand. He makes me so happy, even when his visits were only conjugal, they made me happy. I don’t want to lose that, nor do I want to lose you Aldora.”

You both spent a long moment just looking at each other, before Aldora sighed. “I wondered how long it would take you to say that you loved him.” she said, “Before I even knew that you were seeing him I knew you were in love there was just something about you that was different. I just didn’t believe it, or didn’t want to.”

More silence passed before she spoke again. “It’s going to take a while for me to get over it, but, for you, I’m willing to tolerate his presence.”

You threw your arms around her with a smile, “Thank you so much Al. Thank you.” You two separated and you helped each other clean up tears and the little makeup that ran.

You both exited the bathroom to see a body cut around the corner and all it took was a yell of Tony’s name for you to hear him cuss aloud. “You eavesdropping son of a bitch.” Aldora called out at him and you could hear the laughter coming from the living room where everyone else was.

Tori smiled at the both of you from where she sat with Steve and she had approval all over her face so did Holly. Tony had that mischievous smile on his face mixed with the approval from the others. You got a similar feeling as to the one you had on the Christmas, the one where you felt like you belonged, only now Thor was there. Hell, he might be one mighty asshole but he was your asshole.

Aldora took her spot next to Holly and you placed yourself next to Thor again and you resumed the rest of your LotR marathon in peace.

Once you finished The Return of the King, movie night came to a close and you all talked around a few boxes of pizza before Tori announced she was getting tired which was enough of a signal for you all to part ways after words of agreement from yourself.

Aldora and Holly took a taxi back to their apartments, while you and Thor went back the way you came, via flight. You gave Tony, Tori and Steve goodbye hugs and flew off to your apartment with Thor.

“So I trust you made amends with Aldora.” he said as he got through your window. “Yeah, a little hectic but all of that drama has been dealt with in a mature manner.” you said with a smile of accomplishment on your face.

“She no longer looked at me with disgust on her face when you emerged from the bathroom together.” he commented. “Which is comforting because she has the spirit to kill a man if she chose to do so.” you laughed at his statement as you went to your bedroom to change into more comfortable pants, he followed, a natural reflex at this point.

“That’s why I’m friends with her.” you commented making him smile. “You have the same integrity, during some of our worst fights I worried I wouldn’t wake up in the morning because you would have killed me overnight.” You rolled your eyes and looked back at him as you chose a pair of sweats from your large collection. “From what I recall, I never had any serious thoughts of murdering you.”

“Serious thoughts?” he questioned as you changed pants, “Oh I can recall multiple times in the heat of arguments that I had to urge to slit your throat, but they never would have been acted upon.” you threw your old pair of pants into a hamper and took your bra off from under your shirt, also throwing that into the bin.

“Are you staying here tonight?” you asked and he shrugged, “I don’t see why not.” you walked past him as he gave his answer, he knew where to find sleeping clothes that fit him and he got right to it.

You turned off the few lights you turned on and checked that your front door was locked. You went back to your bedroom the find changing Thor and you leaned against the doorframe with a smile, watching him. His eyes caught yours as he folded his clothes the way that you taught him when he first stayed over months ago and he smiled back.

“I missed you.” you admitted as he approached you. “I am very sorry for leaving you for so long.” he apologized again, making you grin. “Just shut up and kiss me Thunder Boy.” you ordered and you didn’t need to say anything more before his lips were on yours. It was slow and soft, the way that you liked it, and all at once you were taken up in his arms and you were off the ground. Looks like you putting on clothes was about to be a waste of time.

As he put you down onto your mattress you both separated to undress, you made quick work of your sweats, t shirt and underwear just as he did with his pants and shirt. You moved yourself towards the center of the bed and he moved over to you placing his lips on yours once again.

You didn’t realize how much you actually missed this part of your relationship until he started touching you again. The way he ran his hands through your hair and roamed your body made you crave more every second that he was right in front of you.

He seemed just as deprived as you were, he drank in your kisses and touches like it was the last time he would ever be able to touch you. Then again, this was the first time he got to be with you since you found out about your marriage so it was very different.

Sex with you two before was very much fast and easy, like you were using each others’ bodies for the release that came with some feelings attached. Even when there was two years of history between you it felt cold compared to how it felt now.

It wasn’t red hot, it was warm and welcoming. The barrier that was put up between you was gone now. Now it was like there was nothing to hide from each other. You knew about the past life you both used to have and nothing was secret anymore, everything was honesty.

Now he wasn’t have sex with some cop he met on the street who only knew him as the God of Thunder, now it was his wife. The woman he elected to spend to rest of his life with even though so many years of it were gone now. You returned every feeling of love he gave to you because holy shit you could feel his love in every piece of your body.

“I love you.” you said as you laid next to him in bed after the mind blowing sex was over. He gave you a more exaggerated reaction that Aldora gave you. The surprise of the statement was all over his face, he wasn’t expecting the words to come from you.

“I love you too.” he returned, “Gods you don’t know how long I have wanted you to say that.” he admitted looking up at the ceiling and you could see the tears well up in his eyes just before the fell. You reached up and wiped them away for him.

You kissed him lightly and you could feel his hand lightly running along your back keeping you close to him under the sheets. “You know what this reminds me of?” you asked sitting up on your elbow over him.

“What?” he questioned.

“Of your first Yuletide together as a couple. Minus the huge fireplace, the bedroom, and being teenagers sneaking around it just feels the same. It’s something about the cold and having your naked body for warmth under the sheets, I don’t know.” he smiled as he recalled the memory in his own mind as you finished talking.

“That was a very nice Yuletide.” he recalled with a knowing smile, making you burst out in laughter. “You’re only saying that because you got some ass that night.” you said with an eye roll. “I am not going to deny that accusation.” he said frankly making you laugh more.

“We were both horny teenagers.” you admitted with a shrug not feeling any remorse.

 


	14. Leaked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for some reason this fic has expanded to not only the the thor and reader plot line but to those with aldora, holly, tori, tony and steve. and i really like that, a lot

Since you were friends with them you had alerts about Tony, Steve and Tori on your phone so you would know what happened in the news as it happened. The same rang true for Aldora and Holly so when it happened you all knew. 

The trio were on a date so they weren’t with you when you all found out, Aldora was the first to see the pictures and immediately alerted both you and Holly, with her voice. 

She screamed, threw her phone and gained looks of shock from Holly and yourself. “What the hell Al?” you asked as Holly moved from her spot to pick up the phone. Aldora shouted a warning as Holly looked at the screen and her eyes visibly widened, “Oh shit.” she said as she froze and you yanked the phone from her. 

Quickly you realized how explicit the photograph was, mostly because of the obvious DP thing going on, you had watched enough porn to know what was happening. That didn’t gross you out at all, it was when you recognized the faces in the photo that your mind started to flip.

Maybe if it wasn’t 3 of your close friends you wouldn’t have been as grossed out. You could have gone years, your entire life, without seeing what you saw. 

You could clearly see Steve’s face, and it wasn’t a look alike at all because, well it was Steve. The arch-reactor gave it away clearly that it was Tony in the pictures, who the hell else in the world had one smack in the middle of their chest. Right in the middle of them was a girl with long black hair covering her face and part of Tony’s. You knew who she was, Tori obviously but the rest of the world did know of her relationship with the two superheroes. 

Your next thought was of Tony, Tori and Steve, did they know that these photos leaked, because if they were out on a date it wouldn’t take very long for people to draw conclusions as to who the in the photo was when they were sitting in a restaurant with her. 

* * *

They decided on a night in with some fancy-ish dinner, made by Steve and Tony (Tori was not allowed in the kitchen or else they would be eating eggs and other breakfast foods). There was a 2 bottles of wine opened up for Tony and Tori’s sake, the serum made it difficult for Steve to enjoy it as much as the other two did, but he still drank a bit of it. 

After dinner, which received high praise from Tori, they drank the rest of the the 2nd bottle and just talked on the couch for a bit. Just as Tori was about to say she was tired and ready to go to bed they were making out on the couch. They all found themselves missing some article of clothing before deciding they would be moving to their bedroom. 

Tori was missing her sweatpants and panties, both of the boys had no shirt on and Tony had lost his pants at some point. 

They walked back to the bedroom with Tori in the front of the line, earning her a slap on the ass from Tony which she should of expected. That only lead to a giggle from Tori and a signature Tony seductive grin.

Tori turned and stopped their trek to the bedroom just to kiss Tony. She was lifted into the air as they kissed to keep the walk going. Tori could see Steve’s excited smile from her placement in Tony’s arms after he stopped kissing her, she smiled back just before she was tossed onto the bed. 

Their normal pre-sex routine started, Tony got the condoms and Steve the lube tossing them to Tori as they found them and she was in charge of putting them on the nightstand closest to her, which is normally where they ended up. Then washing their hands and getting to the dirty business.

Along the way the rest of their clothing was shed and in a matter of seconds everything was the two people in front of them. Things were going so well, this was a night to be remember and then reenacted then next morning for even better effects. 

Then Tony’s phone rang. 

Tony swore he remembered putting his phone on silent, he was spending very much appreciated quality time with the loves of his life, no phone call was going to ruin it.

Steve could hear a muffled “Ignore it.” from his placement between Tori’s thighs. Given the active hands playing with his ass, he didn’t have much trouble ignoring it, and Tori didn’t face much of a challenge either with Steve’s head between her thighs. 

It rang again, another ignore it from Tony. 

It happened again and that was it for Tony, all of a sudden his hands were gone and he went to get his phone and asked Tori to unlock it and put it to his ear so he could go wash his hands. He assured them it would only take a second and they could go one, but it really wasn’t the same without him so they elected to wait it out. Well, as much as they could because Tori was not having just sitting there next to Steve. He found himself kissing her while Tony was talking to whoever on the phone and washing his hands.

“Babe could you check your phone?” he asked, yelling to Tori to do it, she was babe, Steve was babes, distinct difference and Tony made sure he pronounced it correctly depending on whose attention he wanted. 

Tori groaned and got out of bed to walk back to the kitchen get her phone and go back to the bedroom. Steve in the meantime got up and walked to Tony to ask what was going on. 

He has already hung up on whoever he was talking to and sighed, “Baby Bear.” he said putting his phone down and walking past Steve to grab his pants. “Why are you putting your clothes back on?” Steve asked, he had no intention of ending the great sex waiting to happen that was so rudely interrupted. 

“She’s determined to come over, Red and Holmes are tagging along too.” he said just as Tori walked into the room and turned the light on. The look of confusion and horror was clear on her face. Her big gray eyes were on the verge of tears and the both of them had immediate concern. They were at her side and looking at her screen and looking at the article with her. 

“Shit.” Steve cussed and a “What the fuck.” came from Tony who took the phone from Tori’s hand and quickly looked through the pictures. 

They had taken them years ago, along with a few videos, luckily those weren’t leaked. Only a few of the pictures were even there. He immediately looked to see if they had any chance of identifying Tori. In all of them her hair was covering her face, which was great, it didn’t matter if Steve and Tony’s name went in the mud they still had their job. If it got out that explicit pictures were of her, she would be fired from her job. He didn’t know what Tori would do if she wasn’t dancing, she had years before she would have to figure that out.

That must have been the first thing to spring to her mind because Tori was crying, it took Tony to assure her that no one could tell it was her to even subdue the tears. 

Steve was talking Tori down while putting clothes on and Tony walked in on him holding her while she took a few deep breaths. Tony took the liberty to wipe her tears from her cheeks as he sat next to them on the bed. 

“It will be okay I promise babe.” Steve said kissing her forehead as his look of concern mirrored Tony’s, the way he looked at Tony asked him what they were going to do next. 

“I just don’t want this to ruin us.” she said once her tears stopped, she separated herself from Steve to look at both him and Tony. 

“Ruin us?” Steve asked confused and Tori nodded to confirm her words. 

“Have you noticed that every time a celebrity couple’s nudes get leaked they break up months later?” she questioned eyes looking from Steve to Tony because he would know better than Steve would. “I don’t care that much if I lose my job over this, not as much as I care that I might lose you two.”

Tony tried his best not to laugh at her but he couldn’t help a little giggle to escape. Both Tori and Steve gave him disapproving looks speckled with anger. 

“It is going to take so much more than a few leaked nudes to get rid of us Tori. You are stuck with us fortunately.” 

Tori let out a small laugh and wiped her own cheeks with the sleeve of her shirt. Steve took the liberty of speaking next. 

“Aside from his terrible way of putting it, Tony is right. I refuse for this to be the reason for us to break up. I don’t want anything to break us up Tori.” 

Both Steve and Tony took turns kissing her and Tony was the first to get out of bed, “I’ve got to call Pepper and warn her, Babes could you get on the phone with Fury and talk to him?” Tony asked and Steve nodded. 

JARVIS then announced the girls’ arrival and Tori took the liberty of greeting them while her boyfriends made phone calls. 

* * *

After the flurry of questions and making sure everything was as OK as it was going to get you, Aldora and Holly seemed to calm down. The boys were still on the phone as they cleaned the kitchen. 

Holly was putting away dishes as Aldora filled the dishwasher up again while you put away food with Tori. 

“Can I tell you guys something?” Tori asked after glancing around for Tony and Steve’s location assuring herself that they were both out of earshot. 

She was returned with a chorus of Yeahs a few confused looks. “What’s up?” you asked sitting on the counter as Aldora and Holly stopped their work with dishes. 

“I don’t know how to tell the two of them this, especially after all of the leaked photos shit that’s going on so I figured you guys could help me out.” Tori said twisting her ring around her finger as she bit her lip.

“I’m pregnant.” she said kind of quietly and she was met with identical wide eyes and raised eyebrows. “You’re fucking lying.” Holly said and Tori shook her head no.

“I found out a few days ago and I planned on telling them tonight but you can guess why that didn’t work out.” she replied, “And I have to tell them soon because I’m going to have to stop dancing as much because of the obvious reasons.” 

“I say you get it out of the way, tell them now.” you said looking to the other two girls for confirmation. 

“No, no way.” Aldora countered. “Think about this, they’re already swamped with stress from the leaked photos imagine what’s going to happen if they find out they’re going to be fathers right on top of that.” 

“Point taken.” you said with a nod to Al as Tori looked you three for more solutions. 

“Have you three discussed going public?” Holly suggested cautiously and Tori nodded.

“Of course we have, this wouldn’t have started if we didn’t. We just figured we would give the public a little more time to settle with the idea of gay marriage. Are they even going to be able to handle a polyarmous relationship?” Tori questioned. 

“I think you should rethink that topic. Do you have any idea how difficult it is going to be to raise a child in secret?” Holly said like she knew how it felt.

Tori never seemed like the type of person to cry to you, maybe it always felt like she knew what she was doing and it became very clear that she didn’t. Yet, just as soon as her tears started they ended, you watched her take a deep breath, straighten her back and wipe the tears away and suddenly she was back to normal. 

“You’re right Holly.” she said. 

“I know I am.” Holly returned with a shrug and a smile, “Tony, Steve.” Tori called down the hallway, the two shouted “Yes?” back to her before she responded. “I’m pregnant.”   


You felt yourself start to giggle a bit, she was going to be real blunt about it. You saw Holly’s eyes widen and Aldora have a similar reaction to your own. The boys’ chatter on the phone stopped and the apartment got quiet. Steve was the first one to appear in the kitchen, “You’re lying.” he said in disbelief. She shook her head and the smile that appeared on Steve’s face was so cute that it made you want to explode. 

He had Tori collected in a huge bear hug quicker than you thought possible, you could see the tears starting to fall and they collected on Tori’s shirt. 

Tony appeared moments later almost cautiously around the corner. You could see the fear etched in his features, but as he saw Tori and Steve all of it seemed to fade. His tears spilled over and feel in big droplets on his cheeks. As Tori was lowered to the ground she looked at Tony and opened her arms to him.

“Oh fuck.” he said pulling her into his embrace only breaking away to press his palms to her belly.

He moved them to her waist and stared at the flat plane that was her abdomen. You could tell that he was taking in that soon it would be filled with life he helped to create, well him or Steve. You doubted that they would find out who the father was. 

You looked to Holly and Aldora to see Aldora smiling wide happy for the couple and Holly in tears trying to conceal them the best she could. 

  
The room was filled with overall happiness and you found yourself not wanting to leave it. 


	15. Going Home

“So what do they plan on doing?” Thor asked as you made pancakes and told him the news of the leaked photos and Tori’s pregnancy. 

You slid a pancake out off the pan and passed it to him, along with the other 4 waiting for him on a plate. He knew where the syrup and butter was so he could get those himself. 

“Well, from what they told me. They’re going to hold a press conference where they will address: their relationship, the nudes, and the baby. Which is happening today, in an hour. Aldora and Holly are at work so we’ll be watching it by ourselves.” you replied, ever since your ‘coma’, that’s what the NYPD was that what it was, you had been given a few months leave to get yourself back together.

“Oh, so I’ll have you all to myself for today.” he said pulling you by the waist towards him making you smile. “After the conference, I need to watch it live, and for the hour after it so I can calm everyone down in the group chat.” you replied turning in his arms to pull him down for a kiss. Just as the kiss started to get a little out of hand you stopped, “But, after I think that we can go have some fun.” you offered and Thor happily accepted. 

After that he let you go to finish cooking your own portion of the breakfast. He always waited for you to finish making your food so you could eat together. Once you finished and sat next to him at the table he didn’t take any time to start eating. You had told him before that he didn’t have the wait for you but he insisted. You chalked it up to an old habit and decided not to argue with him on it. 

You put your legs on his his under the table and started eating. The conversation was casual, the normal small talk about your individual lives, the talk about Parks and Rec. You had been watching it with him and his love for Andy was real, you were more of a Donna girl yourself but whatever. 

He finished his breakfast before you did and waited for you to finish the last few bites of pancake before picking up both your plates and glasses. You gave him a small kiss as a thanks as he walked to put them in the sink.

“You know what I noticed.” you said picking up your phone and moving to the couch, “What?” he asked as you heard the sink start to wash the dishes off. 

“Your ‘asgardian vernacular’ is wearing off.” you stated turning around on the couch so you could watch him do chores. You would admit, only to yourself, that you loved to see him do normal things around your apartment, it was so damn cute. He looked at you as if expecting more explanation out of you. 

“You’re starting to sound more and more ‘normal’,” you explained, “meaning that you have been spending more and more time with me or on earth in general. Which I like and I find extremely cute.” you said as he finished up and walked towards you with a small smile. 

You turned around on the couch as he sat down next to you, “The conference starts soon so no making out.” you warned earning an eye roll as you turned to the correct channel. “Did you Thor Odinson, just roll your eyes at me?” you questioned mocking offense. 

He did it again, “You’re becoming more like me by the minute, I trained you well.” you said giving him a kiss on the cheek as the conference started. 

Tony and Steve appeared first, no Tori to be seen on the screen, probably the best for now. 

“We would like to start off this conference by thanking all of you who are here and all of you who are tuning in at home.” Steve said, 

“We would also like to state that we do not have any regrets about the photos that were taken nor do we feel any remorse.” Tony added earning a look from Steve. “Tony means that taking theses kinds of pictures is a perfectly natural and an okay thing and everyone partaking in that activity gave their consent.” Steve said just before a reporter asked who the woman was, Both Tony and Steve elected to ignore him. 

“We would now like to introduce a person who is very special to us, Victoria Manning.” Tony said as the door to their right opened and Tori appeared in the shot. The reporters must have put 2 and 2 together quickly because their cameras started flashing. 

Tony and Steve stepped to the side giving Tori the spot at the podium. 

“Hello and good morning everyone.” she said her normal American accent slipping somewhat, she was nervous. “I am Victoria Manning, I’m a principal ballet dancer at New York City Ballet and I am the woman in those leaked photos.” those words came out easily, she must have practiced them before hand. You could see Tori just repeating that sentence just before she walked out. 

“As stated before by Mr. Rogers, both he and Mr. Stark had my full consent in the taking of those photographs and the activity.” she took a deep breath and looked down at the paper in front of her, you noticed both Tony and Steve give her sympathetic looks. She read her planned words before she said them. “I will also say that I am in a polyarmous relationship with both Mr. Rogers and Mr Stark and we have been for almost 4 years.” 

The reporters jumped out of their chairs with questions there were more camera flashes. The room was a mess of noise and bright flashes and you saw her concentration falter for a second. Tori let the crowd settle once they noticed she had more to say, “I am also 2 months pregnant.” there was more chaos. 

“We do not have any intentions of finding out who the father is as we frankly don’t care. We will be answering more questions later with a smaller group of people. Thank you for your time.” she finished with picking up the papers in front of her and walking off camera followed by Tony and Steve. 

It took you all of three seconds to send a text to the three of them, telling them how proud you were and how great they handled it. 

You quickly got a call from Aldora probably so you could give her and Holly a recap of what happened, they probably didn’t get to watch it as in depth as you did, and so that you could assign damage control roles to each other. 

“No Hols has got Tori, I have Tony and Al you have Steve.” you quickly said as Thor got your attention with a call of your pet name, which quickly got your attention. 

“Which group of housewives do we normally watch?” he asked. “Atlanta, not Beverly Hills they are all spoiled brats.” you said quickly not thinking about the two women on the other end of the call. 

The laughter was almost immediate, “Wait, you guys watch The Real Housewives of Atlanta.” Holly said, “I do, he’s only picking it up on it because I watch it a lot.” you replied as you heard Kandi’’s voice over the speakers. Thor got up soon after changing the channel to grab some popcorn, chips and whatever other snacks you had. 

“Which one is his favorite?” Holy asked, “We are on team NeNe in this household.” you said defending NeNe.  

Aldora, who quickly finished her laughing fit, decided to end the discussion about that show quickly. “Okay, I don’t want to hear anymore about this show than I have to, so we have work to do. I will see both of you later.” 

With that the call ended and you sat down on the couch as you started texting Tony. “Which episode is this?” you asked since it was clearly a rerun. “I think the one from last night that we missed.” he answered tossing you a water bottle and the box of Scooby-Doo gummies. 

“Fucking great.” you said grabbing a blanket for the both of you as he put the snacks on your coffee table and sat down next to you on the couch. The prime couch cuddling position was achieved, that being where you took the back cushions off and Thor leaned up against the arm of couch with you between his legs. 

After you established that everything was okay on Tony’s end you put your phone up and devoted your time to eating your chips, popcorn and gummies. 

“I love you.” he said kissing the top of your head. The random act of affection really wasn’t that uncommon but normally it was after sex or after you cook for him. “I love you too.” you said in response with no hesitance in your answer. 

“I want to bring you home.” he added causing the look of confusing to wash over your features. “Home?” you questioned turning around to look at him. “To Asgard, I think I’m ready to let everyone see that their Princess is alive.” 

Most of the reason you hadn’t gone back to Asgard was because of Thor and how hesitant he was about bringing you back into that lifestyle. Plus everyone there would be expecting husband and wife when he reality you were barely getting comfortable with acting like you were dating and telling each other I love you. 

You on the other hand were always ready to go back to Asgard, you didn’t even have any memories when the wish to go to the other realm started. Only now you had these vague inkling of places where things happened and you really wanted to see them. 

“We haven’t really talking about going back yet but you know I really want to.” you said in all seriousness. “It’s not like I’ll be going without you so whenever you want to go I’m game.” 

He laughed at your answer. “Oh, good luck getting rid of me now. You have got me snared in your trap and I think I like it here.” he said coming on to you and finishing by attacking your neck with kisses and tickling your sides making you giggle and laugh. 


	16. Lucas, the Hot, Rich Brit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well its been almost 6 months. schools a bitch. but i have a 4.0 so fuck yeah. plus i now know where this entire thing is going. Already writing the second chapter. enjoy

“Ya know I’m really surprised I haven’t been bombarded by press for dating Thor.” you said as you ate lunch with Aldora and Holly at a small deli. 

“I was just thinking about that a few days ago.” Holly added taking another sip of her drink. “I think it’s because he’s never in his suit when you go anywhere together.” Aldora supplied as she took another bite of her salad. 

You shook your head swallowing your drink, “I would recognize a 6 foot 2, blond, hot, superhero from a fucking mile away. Besides that, Thor and I have kind of worked past the ‘dating’ phase of our relationship. I mean it’s almost been like 3 years. I’m happy with couch cuddling and movies that he’s never seen.” you said just as someone ran into Aldora’s chair. 

The smoothie that landed on her head looked absolutely disgustingly green and it quickly ran down her hair and onto her white shirt. All eyes went to the culprit . He was really lucky he was hot because if he wasn’t Aldora’s response would have been very different. 

His apologies came quickly and were very British, which only bumped his level of hotness up tenfold. You and Aldora retreated to the bathroom to wash the smoothie out of her hair as Holly stayed behind to help clean up the remnants of the mess. 

“He’s hot. Like bangin’ hot.” you said as she put her hair under the sink. “I know, and I have a way in.” she said completing your thought. 

“I bet he’s still there, being a gentleman and waiting to see if you’re ok.” you said prompting her to wash her hair out faster. She squeezed the water out of her hair and threw it up in a bun and you handed her your jacket. “Go get him tiger.” you said giving her your game face and a slap to her ass. She returned a smile and a giggle.

Sure enough, you both returned to hot British dude waiting for her. Being the great wingman you are you ushered Holly away to go ‘get more napkins’ which conveniently took 8 minutes. 

When you got back to Aldora you passed the Brit up on the way out and he smiled at you two. Aldora had that signature smirk on her face and a scrap of paper in her hand.

“His name is Lucas and I have dinner tomorrow night at 7.” she said earning congratulations. “That took you 5 minutes that’s a new personal record.” Holly said with a nod. 

“I still hold the top spot though.” you bragged grabbing your purse and your plate. Holly and Aldora rolled their eyes. “I don’t think being picked up for sex counts.” Aldora said putting her plate away. 

“I think it does if I got him to stay for almost three years. That’s right ladies, I have a magic vagina.” you said with a hair flip as you exited the deli with your girls.

* * *

 

Lucas lived in downtown Manhattan near SoHo, a more expensive part of Manhattan which bumped his hotness level up quite a bit. So far he was making her dinner, lived in a nice ass apartment, was attractive and British. How much better could this get?

The girls had pulled out all of the stops with helping her get ready. They did her hair and picked out what she was wearing all together, although Holly wasn’t as versed in the ways of date prep they still helped her through it. 

Aldora was wearing a simple pair of jeans, a flowy white top and her hair was left to its normal waves in a ponytail. She borrowed a pair of boots and actually let Holly help with makeup before she was sent off on her date with Lucas. 

She climbed up the stairs to apartment number 214 and knocked on the door. It took him a few seconds but Lucas answered the door with a handsome smile and an apron on reading “Kiss the Cook”. 

Aldora laughed, “If all goes well I plan on it.” she said pointing to his apron. Lucas looked down and laughed, “I completely forgot I was wearing that.” he said as he let her into his apartment. Which was fucking huge, airy and had to cost a truck load of money for rent. 

He got her a glass of wine as he finished up dinner which smelled amazing. They had playful conversation in his kitchen as she watched him cook which was pretty impressive. “Where’d you learn to cook like that?” she asked pouring him another glass of wine and handing it to him. 

“Well, I’m friends with a lot of chefs around town and they teach me loads. It’s really just a hobby and normally no one eats any of it but me. Although, there is nothing quite like cooking for a beautiful woman.” She blushed the same color as her hair and took another sip of her wine to try and conceal it. 

Things went great, dinner was delicious, she never thought she would like salmon as much as she did in those moments. Aldora never saw herself there with a very attractive man, eating a dinner that he cooked and drinking a wine that probably costed an insane amount of money. Aldora would later admit that last date she went on consisted of Red Lobster and just a kiss outside of her apartment, on his cheek. 

Lucas was undeniably sweet to her too, just the right amount of gentlemanly with splashing of dirty flirting. “So I’ve talked all about myself so far. What do you do Ms. Hardaway.” he said opening their second bottle of wine.

“I work as a secretary at the NYPD, but I do some photography on the side which is what I really enjoy.” she said as he poured her another glass of wine. “How’d you get into it?” he asked handing her the glass. 

“Well I started when I was really young with those little throw away cameras. My dad had to have bought me tons of them before getting me a real camera. I did shoots with my friends and eventually family occasions, even my cousin Sheila's wedding. Then that’s what I ended up majoring in, but I haven’t quite gotten around to doing it as an actual career.” 

“The only thing my mum ever signed me up for were dance lessons.” he said with a chuckle like he was trying to blow it off as a joke. It definitely peaked her interest. He must have identified the look she was giving him and just as he was about to object he got up and walked to the stereo. 

He did some searching on his phone before coming upon one and pressing play. Aldora had gotten up at this point with her wine and was sitting on the arm of the couch ready to watch the show. 

The Righteous Brothers were playing over the speakers with the long note starting Unchained Melody and causing Aldora to have wine almost come out of her nose. “Oh no, things were going so well.” she said through the laughs. “Then you have to go and put this song on. Oh my god. Think I was going to kiss you and everything.” 

“Don’t knock it till you try it.” he said holding a hand out to her. Aldora gave him one of her ‘oh hell no’ looks. “I thought this was you dancing not me.” she said trying to stay rooted to her spot on the couch. 

“They were ballroom dance lessons.” he reasoned, “I need a partner and you seem like a great candidate.” 

“Do I look like I know how to waltz to you Lucas?” she asked. 

“I’ll start you off slow, come on.” he said offering his hand again, this time she put her glass down on the end table and took it. 

He pulled her close one hand in hers that was on his chest and the other around her waist leaving her to put her free hand on his shoulder. When he said he’d start with slow he wasn’t lying, really they stood there moving from foot to foot for a while. Then he taught her some more complex steps before they calmed back down to the simple swaying. 

“See, it wasn’t that bad.” he said with a smile as she finished laughing. “Ok, it wasn’t so bad.” she admitted putting her head down on his chest.

“And?” he prompted, “And Unchained Melody wasn’t that bad.” she gave up picking her head back up and looking him in his eyes. As Billie Holiday's I’ll Be Seeing You came to an end they found themselves slowing down to a standstill before they kissed, and goddamn this was the best date she had even been on.

* * *

 

Over the course of a month and a half Lucas became a regular around the trio, he wasn't yet introduced to the more famous section of your friend group because he was still yet to be trusted. Things were getting difficult though because the more he was around the harder it was to keep topics of conversation off of the table. He was also starting to get curious about the movie nights he wasn't a part of. It really was just a matter of time before he found out.

"Why are you guys treating movie night like some super secret cult." he asked as you all sat at that same deli you all met. You, Aldora and Holly made some weird eye contact. At this point in the friendship it seemed like you could all communicate telepathically, the conversation went a little like this. 

_ You and Holly: We can't tell him. _

_ Aldora: You guys are gonna get me dumped, we have to tell him before he thinks I'm a part of an actual cult. _

_ You: You might leave him in like a week Al, do you want some random guy knowing all about Thor. He could see me out.  _

_ Holly: Plus, Tori is like getting into that moody part of pregnancy and she can't really dance anymore. Is this the best time to bring a new guy in?  _

_ Aldora: Damn, you guys are right. Those three are in a whole new realm of relationship. Not a good time.  _

Just like that things were decided and the fourth party didn't even know it happened. "Look, it just involves a lot of risky business and relationships that don't need to be tarnished." you said simply taking a sip of your coffee.

He didn't like the answer and you noticed that but that was the best he was going to get at that moment. 

"Oh, shit the manager is about to come over here and tell us we've been here too long." Holly said making weird eye contact with said manager. This was a true statement they had been there for like 3 hours and taking up seating. 

"Ugh, I fucking hate Ted. Worst manager ever. We can head to my place." you said getting up and grabbing your purse as the other 3 got up as well. Thor was in Asgard as of a few hours ago, visiting after a month of staying with you. He was also starting arrangements of bringing you back. You both decided that the initial news should be told with you not there. Things could get messy.

You all got settled in your apartment not a block away and got back to casual conversation over the latest episode of Game of Thrones when your own personal Daario Naharis appeared suddenly at your door. 

When you answered Thor was on edge, looking supremely pissed off yet simultaneously concerned. "Are you ok?" he asked and the girls suddenly got the drift of who was there and distracted Lucas. 

"Why wouldn't I be babe?" you asked stopping him from walking further into your apartment. He gave you his confused look and before he could ask you answered. "Aldora has this new boy toy and we haven't told him about you, Tony, Steve or Tori yet. We don't know if we can trust him." you said and he nodded. He understood the entire paparazzi thing and that you didn't want your relationship with him plastered just yet since you two barely got around to understanding it. 

"But what's up?" you asked changing the subject from Lucas. "Loki has escaped. I don't know where he is nor where in the realms he could be. I had to make sure you were safe just in case he came for you." 

"I thought everyone in Asgard thought I was dead, Thor. Why is his escape an issue with my safety if he doesn't know I'm alive?" you asked. 

"You never know what Loki knows and what he doesn't know. I was not going to risk losing you again." he answered making you smile. 

"Aw, you didn't want to lose me." you said closing some of the space between you. "Ya know if there wasn't some awful emergency going on and Lucas wasn't here I'd totally be stripping by now." 

Thor chuckled and pulled you up to him by the waist but just as he was about to kiss you he stopped. Before you knew it you were pushed aside and Thor was raging into the living room.

Things happened quickly after that. Suddenly Thor grabbed Lucas by the collar and was beating him into the ground causing the entire building to shake. You were yelling at him to stop and trying to pulling him off of Lucas because at that point Lucas was still the innocent party. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Aldora screamed as you tried to stop the fight. 

It might have taken you a few seconds but you realized that Lucas was fighting back, getting punches in at Thor and dodging his blows. That's when you realized that something was up with Lucas. If this dude wasn't completely losing against a literal god then Thor was right about something. 

Things seemed to slow down as you pulled Aldora away from them and you got that familiar feeling of a memory coming back to you. Only now you were used to it and didn't pass out like you did in the beginning. 

The same fight was happening in this memory as it was happening before you, only it was Loki that Thor was fighting. You didn't know how you knew it was Loki but you did. Lucas' fighting style was the same as his in the memory and it took only a few seconds for you to put all the puzzle pieces together.

Just as you were about to tell Aldora and Holly all of these things Aldora was falling to the ground just barely in time for you and Holly to catch her. Panic flooded over you, what the hell was happening. Was your brother in law coming back to poison you and your friends? Why was Aldora passing out like this, you had only ever seen her pass out like once when she wasn't piss drunk.

Lucas, now Loki in your eyes, stopped fighting just as soon as he saw what was happening with Aldora. "Why must you ruin everything, brother. Look what you've done to her" he said and Thor stopped his punch just as he registered the panic on your face. 

"Brother?" Holly asked, she didn't have all the info you did. 

Aldora still wasn't waking up and you knew it was no use that she would come to when it was all over. 

"No Loki," you said clarifying all of Holly's questions, "What have you done to her?" 


End file.
